FireBoy
by BryamRedFire
Summary: Tommy Magma,un niño de 12 años,se ve ante una gran responsabilidad al saber que es uno de los elegidos de uno de los Relojes de SunEmber que le otorgaran los poderes con los cuales de ahora en adelante,debera luchar contra las amenazas que atacan suCiudad
1. La Hora del Poder

**Fire-Boy**

**Hora del Poder**

**Introducción_En una Isla Flotante llamada ClockIsland, existen unos extraños relojes llamados los Relojes de SunEmber, todos contienen un Antiguo y consagrado poder protegido por generaciones, poderes que antes pertenecían a un Maligno ser llamado WhiteKenen. Pero ¿Qué sucederia si aquel ser quisiera recuperar sus preciados poderes para retomar el universo que un día le pertenecio?._**

**_Tommy Magma, un chico de 12 años, se ve cargando una gran responsabilidad al descubrir que es uno de los elegidos para portar uno de los Relojes que le otorgaran los poderes con los cuales de ahora en adelante, en compañía de Bill y Verónica, sus dos amigos de la infancia, devera salvar a la ciudad de innumerables amenazas y enemigos que estaran dispuestos a quitarle el Reloj del Fuego, aunque sea lo ultimo que hagan_.**

Era una mañana, muy pacifica y normal, en un pueblo que de seguro no reconocerán.

Se llama MaxiLand. ¿No les suena familiar? Lo dudo.

Pues, eran algo así como las 6:00 A.M en dicho lugar... parecía que hoy, nada importante iba a pasar... por lo tanto, nos vamos a Trasladar a otro lugar...

En una Fría y Oscura isla... una isla Flotante... se paseaba entre los árboles... un oscuro ser... maligno... muy malo... iba él, en su capucha blanca lavada con Omo, con su mirada maligna, y una Oz que llevaba a todo lugar...

Su vista se centra en un templo, que esta rodeado de grandes Relojes de arena, Relojes de Mano, relojes de madera altos, y hasta un par de modelos en miniatura del Big-Ben que simulaban unas antorchas... escrito sobre un gran portón decía "SunEmber".

-El Templo de SunEmber...- decía mientras clavaba su fría mirada en él...

-Debo entrar cautelosamente... ahí dentro... esta lo que yo busco... ¡¡LOS LEGENDARIOS RELOJES DE SUNEMBER!... con ellos... podré recuperar mis Súper Poderes... y el planeta volverá a caer a mis pies...- clásica historia del villano que quiere conquistar el mundo... pero bueno... continuemos la historia.

Nuestro simpático "Protagonista" momentáneamente, mientras no aparezca el verdadero, se llama WhiteKenen... la encarnación del mal... el ser maligno jamás creado, nacido o imaginado, él –OH... ¡Cállate! Demasiada propaganda por hoy...- ... ejem... prosigamos.

WhiteKenen continuaba avanzando entre las sombras... cauteloso... cuidadoso... se acercaba poco a poco al templo, tratando de no ser divisado por nadie. Al fin, ah llegado al templo y poco a poco abre el gran portón tallado en Caoba, pero no entremos en detalles ahora.

Abría la puerta cuidadosamente, finalmente ah logrado entrar. Avanza por los pasillos del lugar, hay muchas cosas de muchísimo valor, pero el no esta interesado en ninguna... relojes de Tarta, Relojes de Sol... ¡de mano! Y obras de arte como "La Relojlisa" o "El Grito del Reloj"... alfin, ah llegado a una curiosa habitación, a la cual se ilumina solo al centro, donde hay un cristal... dentro del cristal, un Baúl... que al parecer contiene muchos Relojes. WhiteKenen se acerca a ellos...

-¡¡¡ALFIN!- Levanta su Oz y lanza un extraño Rayo que ase pedazos el Cristal y se activa una escandalosa alarma.

Nuestro villano, se toma el tiempo para abrir el Baúl y registrar su tesoro. –Solo necesito 7 de estos tantos relojes, el Reloj de Fuego, el Reloj de Agua, el Reloj del Trueno, el Reloj de la Tierra, el Reloj del Hielo, el Reloj de la Fuerza y el Reloj del Aire. Con estos tendré todos mis poderes devuelta... ¡Y SERE EL MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO!-

-No si yo lo puedo impedir WhiteKenen- resonaba una voz al mismo tiempo que un disparo de un extraño brillo rojo transparente rozaba por la mejilla del oscuro ser.

-Esa voz... ¡SunEmber!-

-Que listo, adivino-

-No estoy para juegos-

-Ni yo, solo hago mi trabajo como Guardián de este Templo-

En ese momento SunEmber comenzó a disparar bolas de Lava ardiendo a WhiteKenen quien Coria con el Baúl en sus manos... dejando Caer uno de todos los relojes.

-No estoy de ánimos para combatirte hoy SunEmber... ya nos enfrentaremos otro día- dijo el Encapuchado golpeando su Oz contra el suelo y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Grrr... Ah escapado con los relojes... ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?... eh fallado... no puedo creer que... ¿hmm?- se dio cuenta de que un reloj estaba aun tirado.

-Esto... es un Reloj- dijo y lo recogió –¡Ya sé! Buscare al elegido de este reloj... y le pediré que me ayude a recuperar los relojes que WhiteKenen ah robado, pues solo no creo que pueda hacer mucho- se dijo –Será mejor que comience con la búsqueda de esa persona ahora mismo-

-¡¡¡¡¡GRRRAAAH! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!- decía WhiteKenen en un oscuro lugar -¡EH PERDIDO UNO DE LOS RELOJES! ¡EL DE FUEGO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SI FALTA UNO NO PODRE FUSIONARLOS EN MI!... ¡LO RECUPERARE A CUALQUIER COSTO!... es mas... creo que se me ah ocurrido una excelente idea... con los relojes que no utilizare... buscare a sus elegidos y los convenceré, de que se unan a mí y me ayuden a recuperar el Reloj... hmmm no suena nada mal... jejejeje...-

7:48 AM MaxiLand... –¡Despierta Tommy! ¡Llegaras Tarde a la Escuela-

-... esa voz... una chica... ¿mamá?-

-No bobo, soy Verónica-

-¿Verónica?

-¡Sí! Verónica, tu mejor amiga... no puedo creer que allá tenido que entrar a despertarte para ir a la escuela...-

-... ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 7 con 49 minutos...-

-Las 7 con 49... ¡¿QUÉ!- Grito el Chico Pelirrojo levantándose de golpe de su Cama.

-Oh no... denuevo me quede dormido...-

-Ni que lo digas...-

El es Tommy Magma, un Chico de 12 años de Edad, tiene una vida común en un pueblo Común...

-Te esperare abajo Tommy- dijo la pelinegra y se marcho de la habitación.

-Otra vez tarde... ya van 2 semanas igual...- se decía el Pelirrojo mientras se vestía.

Bajaba corriendo y se llevaba su desayuno.

-Buenos días Mamá, ¡Ya me voy!-

-Otra vez tarde, ¿eh? Suerte en la escuela hijo- dijo mientras el Pelirrojo salía de la casa.

-¡Vamos Verónica!- le dijo a la pelinegra corriendo delante de ella.

En eso sin darse cuenta, Tommy choca contra un Chico.

-Ay ay ay...- decía el Pelirrojo

-¿Tommy?- le dijo el Chico de pelo castaño claro.

-Jeje ¡Hola Bill! Bien, ahora los tres mejores amigos llegaremos tarde juntos a la escuela hoy-

-Yo llegare tarde por culpa tuya Tommy...- decía Verónica con algo de enojo

-Eeh... mejor vamonos... el ultimo en llegar... ¡Es un huevo podrido!- Grito Tommy y los tres empezaron a correr hacia su escuela.

-... Bien... creo que aquí es...- dijo SunEmber encapuchado mirando a los 3 chicos correr hacia su escuela.

-En este pueblo debería estar el Elegido Portador del Reloj de Fuego- decía...

-En este pueblo debe estar uno de los elegidos de estos tantos relojes- decía WhiteKenen desde otro lado de la ciudad.

7:55 A.M Los chicos ya estan por llegar a la escuela... y como siempre Tommy se queda atrás... muy atrás...

-Soy un tonto... olvide que soy el mas lento de la clase...- decía a si mismo

Caminando cansado, sin prestar atención, y con la mirada hacia abajo... avanzaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que choco con un extraño encapuchado.

-Ayyy ¡Disculpe mi torpeza señor!- decía el pelirrojo

-No hay problema Chico... hmmm...- decía SunEmber mirando como el Reloj brillaba... muchísimo... mas que nunca...

-¿Qué es lo que lleva ahí señor?-

-Nada relevante chico...-

-Parece un extraño reloj que brilla mucho y...-

-¿Podrias guardar silencio porfavor?-

-Lo siento... gruñon...- dijo Tommy alejándose de el... y el reloj de pronto dejo de brillar.

-¿Pero que demo...?- y SunEmber miro al chico..

-¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡El Pelirrojo!-

-¿Eh? ¿Me habla a mi?-

-No, si le hablo al rubio que esta conduciendo el convertible... ¡pues claro que a ti!-

Tommy se acerco a SunEmber.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?¿No me va a aser daño? Mire que soy cinta Naranja y yo...-

-¡Ahá! Como lo supuse...-

-¿Eh?-

-Bien chico, quiero que te pongas este reloj...-

-Siii claro... y luego me rapta y me hace quien sabe que cosas...-

-¡Que te lo pongas!-

-Esta bien... esta bien...- dijo Tommy poniéndose el Reloj.

-Activando Secuencia de detección de ADN-

-¿Qué? ¿Un Reloj parlante?-

-ADN detectado, porfavor ingrese nombre-

-Tommy Magma-

-Registrado-

Y entonces un extraño brillo sale del Reloj y empieza a subrir el cuerpo de Tommy.

-¡Waaah! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te estas transformando chico-

El Brillo comenzo a Cubrirle la cara y luego comenzo a desaparecer, ahora Tommy tenia un Antifaz azul, y un traje negro con llamas, sus pantalones se isieron uno con sus zapatos y era todo de negro, en la frente entre los ojos se le formo una llama de fuego.

-¡Si! ¡Eh encontrado al elegido!-

-¿Elegido?-

-Si Tommy Magma, tu eres el Elegido... seras el nuevo portador del reloj... y ahora tendras que tener un nombre que oculte tu identidad ... seras... ¡LA PARRILLERA AMBULANTE!-

-... eeeh... ¿Puedo sugerir otro nombre?-

-Si, como quieras... ¿cuál seria?-

-¿Qué tal?... "ANTORCHA HUMANA"-

-Ya esta ocupado...-

-Hmm... Chico Magma-

-Vamos se mas original-

-Almenos suena mejor que parrillera Ambulante...-

-...-

-¿Qué tal? Fire-Boy-

-Suena bien...-

-Jeje, en ese caso sere ¡FIRE-BOY!-

9:03 A.M Escuela Thor.

-Así, 25.000 metros equivalen a 25 kilometros, ¿Alguna duda?-

Tommy estaba entrando sigilosamente por la puerta para no ser visto por su maestro

-¿Nadie tiene una duda? ¿Nisiquiera usted señor Magma?-

-Ah... este... hola profe... jeje...-

-Tommy Magma... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Ya llevas 2 semanas llegando tarde a clases... te dije que fueses consecutivo, pero no hablaba de este modo... hoy si llegaste tarde... mas vale que no se repita... ve a tu banco y... te pondre una Observación Negativa... por sierto toma tu examen- entregándole al chico una hoja de papel que contenia muchos numeros y resultados y fracciones y kilómetros y metros con triangulos y letras.

-Un... un... ¡¿Un 2.0! ¡¡ME VAN A MUTILAR!-

9:30 A.M El dia de Tommy transcurria normal

-Apenas han pasado unos minutos y hablas como si pasaron horas-

Porfavor, no interrumpas mi narración... como decía, el dia de Tommy transcurrio normal... –Miren a los chicos... disfrutando su infancia... entre ellos... esta mi elegido... el portador del Reloj del Dragon...¿Cómo encontrarlo?- se preguntaba WhiteKenen quien miraba desde el techo a los chicos.

-Encontre esta nota en mi casillero... ¿Qué quiere de mi?- dijo un chico con pelo castaño muy claro

-¿Tu eres Dreg? Bien chico... tengo un pequeño regalo para ti... ¿Ves este Reloj? Pontelo...-

-Si señor...-

-Alfin, nada impedira que encuentre el Reloj de Fuego y el poder sea mio ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-Ja jajajajajajajajajajaja... ja... jaja... ¿de que se supone que nos reimos?-

-Imbecil...-

-Jejeje...- decía WhiteKenen mientras miraba a Dreg.

-¿Qué pasa? No me mires así... me asustas...-

-Oh vamos, no seas cobarde...-

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con este Reloj?-

-Ya esperaba oír esa pregunta... primero necesito que grites... ¡Activar!-

-Si señor... ¡Activar!- Y entonces el chico de cabellos claros comenzó a brillar

-...¡¿Q-Que me sucede!-

-Nada, solo estas mutando-

-¿Qué?- Y la figura de un chico de 14 años comenzó a ganar mas músculos... comenzaba a tomar forma su cabeza, forma de un Dragón... crecieron alas de su espalda y unos cuernos extraños de Dragón.

-¡¡Graaah!-

-Woa... es... es... un Dragón...- dijo WhiteKenen con un brillo en los ojos.

-... ¿Eh? ¿Qué me paso?-

-Nada que no podamos controlar... Jejeje... bien es hora que te asigne tu trabajo...-

-¿Mi trabajo?- Pregunto el atolondrado adolecente..

-Si, si, tu..."trabajo"- decía algo enojado WhiteKenen.

-¿Qué eh de hacer?-

-Primero, necesito que con el Radar de tu reloj... investigues esta ciudad... o tu escuela almenos, si esque es posible... y asegurate que te alerte cuando haya otro reloj cerca... si vez a quien lo tiene... aniquilalo y traeme el Reloj-

-¿Y que gano yo?-

-Permanecer con vida...-

-¡¡¡SI SEÑOR!-

14:30 Horas...

-Y le dije; no es un pajaro... ¡Es mi abuelo!-

-Ja...ja...¿Ja?-

-¡Oh! Vamos Verónica... riete un poco...-

-Lo haria Tommy... si tu sentido del humor fuera mas... hehe... ¿humorístico?-

En eso se le acerca SunEmber encapuchado... –Hola Tommy... ¿Listo para entrenar tus nuevos poderes?-

-Ay... esque... tengo hambre... quiero ir a comer primero y luego-

-¡Lo Siento! ¡No podemos correr riesgos! No sabemos cuando puede atacar WhiteKenen... y con los relojes en su poder, es menos seguro aun-

-Si, pero me ruge la tripa...-

-¡Sin peros Joven!-

-¡Diablos! Lo siento Verónica, nos vemos otro dia...-

-¿Dónde vas Tommy?-

-A entre...¡Hey!- dijo luego de recibir un codazo de SunEmber.

-Trata de ser mas discreto- le susurro al pelirrojo

-¡Al... Rancho de mi tio Juancho!-

-¿Tio Juancho?-

-Eeh... ¡Si! Mi tio Juancho el del Rancho...emm... ¡me debo ir! ¡Adios!-

-...err... pues... adios entonces... jeje- digo algo extrañada la chica-

15:00 Horas, Rancho del tio... digo... ClockIsland.

Estamos devuelta donde emepezamos. ¿Recuerdan la isla flotante del principio?

Pues...¡BIENVENIDOS A ELLA! Otra vez.

-Sigo sin poder creer que esta Isla esta... ¡¡¡FLOTANDO EN EL CIELO!-

-Que curioso, llevo muchos años de mi vida en esta isla y la verdad sigo tambien sin poder creerlo, pero es la dura realidad...-

-¿Dura Realidad? ¡Es Impresionante!-

-... No me arruines la onda ...-

Después de su caminata, llegaron a un extraño bosque bajo una extraña escultura de un Reloj de arena gigante, y detrás de el una enorme montaña, de la cual no se veia donde terminaba.

SunEmber empezo a entrenar al chico, le enseño lo mas basico, golpes de pelea, entre otras cosas.

-Ahora, Tommy... concentrate... y... parate recto... eso... muy bien... junta tus piernas, mantente recto y...-

-¡¡AAH! ¿QUÉ LE PASO A MIS PIERNAS?-

-Jeje...-

-s-s-s-son… llamas de fuego…-

-Bien, vamos progresando. Ahora intenta elevarte-

-¿Elevarme? Pero el peso de mi cuerpo me hara caer y...-

-Newton, no tengo tiempo para tus chucherias de la manzanita y eso, solamente quiero que te eleves, que trates de "volar"-

El Chico comienza a elevarse sin darse cuenta. -¡Ja! Claro...- y dijo entonces con tono sarcástico –Volar queria el... volar... ¡Ja! ¿Y los combos en el osico donde te quedan?... no me digas que...-

-No te lo digo...-

-¡ESTOY VOLANDO! ¡YAHOOOOOOOO!-

-Te dije que podias hacerlo, ahora quiero que volando destruyas esos cuatro pilares con tus llamaradas-

-¡Pan Comido!- Dijo lanzando la primera llamarada a un pilar muy pequeño y sin hacerle nada.-¡¿Pero que demo...!- dijo el chico al notar el efecto de su ataque.

-Hmmm... no le estas poniendo empeño, ni energias, fue un ataque pobre, una llamarada que nisiquiera quemaria una hoja de papel, ni aunque fuera el papel mas frágil del universo-

El Pelirrojo comenzaba a enfadarse un poco... y continuaba lanzando llamaradas a los pilares, sin hacer efecto alguno. -¡DIABLOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ...NO...LES HAGO... NADAAA!- Lanzo una potente llamarada y derrumbo el pilar mas pequeño y mas desgastado.

SunEmber estaba asombrado del potencial del chico.

-¡Increíble!... Tenia previsto que en tu lección numero 304 podrias derrumbar el primero de los pilares... pero veo que...¡ERES MUY VELOZ!-

-¿Ah si? Digo... Si, lo sabia...-

-Ya, no alardees y continuemos con tu otra habilidad, el Puño de Fuego-

-¡A la orden!-

19:25 Horas, MaxiLand.

-¡AAH! ¡Un Dragón esta asechando la ciudad!-

-¡¡GRAAAH! Soy Dreg... ¡El Portador del Reloj del Dragón! O eso dice mi amo... emm...- Pausa y se mira la mano izquierda, en la cual tiene escrito "A la derecha Imbecil" y se mira la derecha y lee lo que dice –emm... ¡¡Témanme!... ahmm... ¡¡A MÍ!-

La Gente huia despavorida del lugar, chocaban unas con otras para tratar de escapar de aquel Dragón.

-MUAJAJAJA... ¡¡¡SOY INVENCIBLE!-

Mientras tanto en ClockIsland.

-Porfavor... ya no mas... ¿De que diablos esta echo ese pilar? ¿De titanio?-

-Solo es roca dura...-

-¿Qué tan dura?-

-Tanto como para q un simple puño de fuego la rompa- digo con una mirada algo enojada.

-¡Hey! Hago lo que puedo... en todo caso no se si mi mano esta roja o por el fuego que despide o por golpear esa cosa...-

-...- SunEmber se quedo en silencio...

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Olle eso?-... en efecto se escuchaban algunos gritos. –¡ESTAN ATACANDO LA ISLA!- dijo SunEmber.

-¡Ah!- grito el pelirrojo al ver al encapuchado de blanco lanzar un rayo hacia el

-¡Diablos! Temia que esto sucediera...- dijo WhiteKenen.

-Jeje... lo encontre antes de que pudieras hacer algo-

-Grr...- Lanzando un Rayo paralizador a SunEmber.

-¡Hey! ¡Dejalo abusivo!- dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Quién eres tu?-

-¡Soy la Parri--!-

-Fire-boy- Dijo interrumpiendo SunEmber.

-Si... ¡FIRE-BOY!-

-Duh… no me importa quien seas... no podras derrotarme ¡Mis Poderes son superiores a los tuyos!-

-Si, si, lo que digas... ¡No Te permitire continuar malvado ser!- y entonces dijo susurrando a SunEmber -¿Crees que se lo este creyendo?-

-No...-

-¡D'Oh!-

Entonces el pelirrojo trato de concentrarse juntando sus piernas, para elevarse... pero no funcionaba.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- decía el encapuchado

-Nada...- Y le lanzo un Rayo de fuego al encapuchado

-... ¿Deberia sentir... algo?-

-Dolor...-

-hmm... ¿Cómo este?- Lanzo un extraño rayo verde de su oz y dejo algo noqueado al Pelirrojo

-¡Hey! ¡Esto se juega de a dos!- Dijo empezando a volar y girar en torno a el mientras le lanzaba disparos de fuego y llamaradas enormes hasta que ya no se veia nada si no fuego

-Hmmp...- se oia... y del fuego salio como si nada WhiteKenen. –Te digo que mis poderes son superiores a los tuyos-.

-No me importa... ¡Te Derrotare!- Le lanzo un puño de fuego y apenas lo movio

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-

-Creo que habla enserio Tommy...-

-No me rendire...-

-No tengo tiempo... entregame el reloj o si no...-

-¿Oh si no que?- Y entonces WhiteKenen le mostro un espejo donde se veia como atacaban la ciudad y Drego tomaba a los amigos de Tommy.

-O si no ellos pagaran por ti...-

-¿Qué? ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!- dijo el Pelirrojo y se fue volando a toda velocidad a su ciudad natal para salvar a sus amigos

-Lo siento por el... tendra que enfrentar los poderes del Reloj del Dragón-

-¿Del Dragón? ¿Ya encontraste un elegido?- dijo algo aterrado SunEmber.

-Jeje... asi es SunEmber... solo espera y veras...-

MaxiLand 19:30 Horas.

-¡Dejanos ir Bestia Horrorosa!- decía la pelinegra indefensa ante Dreg

-¡Jamas! Solo si accedes a ser mi novia podria...-

-¡NO!-

-¡Moriras!-

-Anda dile que si... ¡Quiero Vivir!- dijo Bill mientras un rayo de fuego atravesaba cerca de ellos

-¿Eh? Grr... ¿Quién se atrevio a...?-

-Debo mejorar mi punteria...¡Soy Fire-Boy! ¡Te exijo que dejes a esta ciudad en paz o sufriras ante mi poder!- y Dreg dejo a los chicos en el suelo

-¡Genial! ¡Funciona! Deberia ser actor- se dijo el pelirrojo

-Jejeje, ¿quién dijo que acepte tus terminos pelirrojo? ¡¡LIZARG, ROYER! ¡Vengan!-

Y de un "Poof" aparecio un Dragón anaranjado

-¡Soy Royer!- y de otro "Poof" aparecio un Dragón mas grande al lado.

-¡Lizarg!- digo el Dragón verde, se podia notar la diferencia de tamaños, Royer era muy pequeño y Lizarg era mas o menos mas grande que Tommy.

-Ellos son mis asistentes personales, vienen con el Paquete de los poderes del Reloj-

-¿Tu tienes asistentes? ¿Por qué yo no?-

-No lo se... Lizarg y Royer Encárguense de el-

-¡Si Señor!- Dijeron los dragones al unísono y salieron persiguendo al Pelirrojo

-Esto tomara mas tiempo de lo previsto- Dijo mientras volaba rapidamente para no ser atrapado por los dragones

-¡Ahá!- Dijo Royer apareciendo frente a Tommy y dándole un Coletazo

-¿Pero que dem...?- dijo mientras recibía el golpe y sentia como le llegaba una llamarada por la espalda

-¡Gah!-

Poom, Scratch, Blam eran los sonidos que se podian oir.

-Dejenme...- decía el pelirrojo mientras seguían golpeándolo mas y mas.

-¡Basta!... ¡¡BASTA!- dijo el chico mientras de ira empezaron a brillarle los ojos rojos y una fuerte explosion de fuego se oía.

-¡AAAAH!- gritaron los Dragones.

-¡GRR!- Dijo el chico mientras tomaba a Lizarg por la cola y lo asia dar vueltas y vueltas en el aire, y luego lo lanzo hacia royer y salieron volando.

-Esto es cortesía de la casa, gracias por preferir "Aereolinias Adoloridas", le rogamos no vuelva nunca- dijo y les lanzo un Puño de fuego con el cual ambos desaparecieron en un "Poof".

Mientras tanto...

-El pelirrojo ese ya debe haber muerto a mano de mis asistentes personales-

-¡Ni en tus sueños Bestia superdesarrollada!-

-¿Qué?- Dijo y se dio la vuelta a mirar mientras recibía un puñetazo en la cara

-¡Graaah! Pero ese juego se puede jugar de dos-

Un camarógrafo y un reportero miraban la escena.

-Una pelea se ah armado entre un chico que lanza fuego de las manos y un Dragón con forma humana- decía el reportero, y en su camisa tenia escrito "Tuck"

Luego de golpes y movimientos

-¡ESTO SE ACABO! ¿Asi que buscas problemas?- Dijo el Dragón.

-No, tu los buscas- dijo con una mirada picara el chico

-¿Yo los busco?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Ah si? Y..¿Dónde están?-

-Estan... ¡¡AQUÍ!- Le dijo y le dio un puñetazo vencedor que dejo al dragon fuera de combate y callo al suelo frente al camarógrafo y el reportero quienes estaban tomando un descanso.

-¡Yo me Retiro por hoy!- dijo el dragon y salio corriendo.

-Entonces, yo...¡Gane!- dijo el chico dando la espalda a los dos trabajadores y se destransformo.

-Disculpa chico... ¿Quién eres?-

-¡¡¡GAAAH!- grito sin dejar de darles la espalda

-Y-y-yo... ¡¡YO ME VOI!- y huyo como el Dragón.

-... Tim... ¿Grabaste eso?-

-No Tuck... estoy comiendo...-

-... Diantres...-

Luego Tommy encontro a sus amigos

-¡Chicos! ¡Ahí estan!-

-Hola Tommy- dijeron

-¿No que ivas al Rancho de tu tio Juancho?-

-Ah si... ehmm sus caballos tuvieron problemas gástricos y tuvimos que... que...-

-¿Evacuar?-

-Exacto Bill...-

-ehmm... creo que nadie tuvo un dia bueno hoy- dijo la chica

-Pues... por el caos que veo... en todo caso... presiento que esto es solo el comienzo...-

-No se ah que te refieras pero ¿Vamos al McBurgerKong?-

-De acuerdo Verónica, Bill invita-

-¡Hey!-

Mas tarde... esa noche...

-Hmmp... no has sido muy util que digamos, fallaste contra un Novato-

-Pero yo tambien soy novato jefe...-

-Grr... sierto... no importa, te llamare si te necesito, pero la proxima, la vida no te la perdono-

-Si señor...- Lo golpeo con la Oz y lo desaparecio.

-Hmmp...debo allar otro elegido... alguien que me ayude a derrotar a Fire-Boy y quitarle el Reloj... lo haria yo mismo, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender, que son mas importantes-

-¿Tu me llamaste?-

-¡Ah! Jeje... hola Eric...-

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ¿Cómo diste conmigo? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-Solo necesito que te pongas este reloj... Jejeje... ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!-

Y Asi pues... transcurrio la noche... ya se imaginaran el resto... por ahora es todo, pero, apenas es el inicio de las aventuras que le esperan a nuestro pequeño protagonista de 12 años, Tommy Magma.

Solo el comienzo.

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Un dia movido

**Fire-Boy**

**Un día Movido**

**_Introducción:_** **_Hoy es el gran baile de la escuela, pero Tommy, Verónica y Bill se ven incapaces de conseguir pareja antes de la noche. Todo se complica mas para Tommy con la aparicion de un nuevo enemigo que amenaza a la ciudad con sus superpoderes capaces de provocar el terremoto mas fuere jamas sentido en la historia._**

_**ClockIsland sufre una pequeña baja de energia al quedarse sin los Relojes y los pilares que le permitian a la isla mantenerse a Flote, y solo tienen 3 horas para prevenir de alguna forma el impacto de la isla sobre la ciudad.**_

_**Con este nuevo enemigo amenazando la ciudad, con la Isla flotante apunto de desaparecer Maxiland y con Tommy teniendo que defenderla. ¿Podra nuestro heroe encontrar su pareja para el baile antes de que todo se acabe antes del anochecer?**_

MaxiLand, Tres de la madrugada...

En un oscuro callejón, se encontraban un chico de baja estatura y el encapuchado de blanco charlando desde asía unas horas.

-Y por eso... te solicite, porque tu eres el elegido para portar este reloj-

-Hmmm...-

-¿Algun problema Eric?-

-Es que...-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no soy malo, ¡Me reuso a unirme a tu lado del mal!-

-Entonces ¡Tendré que borrarte del mapa!-

-¡En ese caso...! ¿No hay otra opción?- dijo el chico algo nervioso

-Hmm... tienes tres, O aceptas y no hablas nunca a nadie sobre este secreto ni nada, o... puedes irte, pero sin vida... o con vida, pero te descuartizare antes de mañana-

-Elijo la primera...-

-¿Dejarte ir sin vida?-

-¡No! La otra-

-Oh... Jejeje, me alegro que aceptes mis terminos- Y el encapuchado le entrego al chico el Reloj –Ahora debes gritar ¡Activar!-

-¡Activar!-

-Ingresa tu nombre-

-Eric Richter-

-Que coincidencia...-

-¿Y ahora que m...?- Y le chico empezo a brillar

-¿Eeh? ¡¿Qué me sucede!-

-Nada, solo mutas-

-¡¿ESTOY MUTANDO!-

-Nah, solo te transformas, es que me gusta usar ese termino-

-¡¡AAAH!- Y el chico empezo a tomar una forma mas ancha. Le salio un pequeño rabo, unos pequeños cuernos y mucho cabello café, junto con una nariz como de perro.

-¡Si! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Ahora seras llamado como "Sismo"!-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Jeje... solo concentra algo de ira y golpea el suelo con ella-

-¿Y como hago eso?-

-No lo se "ENANO"-

-¡¡ODIO QUE SE BURLEN DE MI ESTATURA!- dijo muy furioso y golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas y unas ondas salieron del golpe y comenzó a temblar fuertemente en la ciudad.

Casa de la familia Magma, Habitación de Tommy. Todo es Paz y tanquilidad.

-Zzzzz... no... Quiero mi postre...- Y de pronto un movimiento brusco lo desperto –Zzz... ¿T-temblor?... ¿TEMBLOR? ¡¡TEMBLOOOOOR!-

Y entro el padre de Tommy por la puerta algo nervioso

-¡Hijo! ¡Manten la calma porfavor, y caminando baja las...!- Y el sismo aumento -¡¡CORREEEEEEEE!- y entonces Joe y Tommy corrieron despavoridos hacia fuera de la casa, detrás de ellos, bajando con algo de calma, la madre de Tommy, Jenny, y su hermana menor de 8 años, Megan.

-¡Papa, Tommy calmense un rato!-

-Si... hijo debemos tranqulizarnos...- Y el sismo aumento -¡¡FAMILIA! ¡¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO!- Pero aumento mas aun y el padre grito despavorido -¡¡QUE PANDA EL CUNICOOOOO!- y los vecinos miraban todos extrañados al hombre, y el sismo comenzaba a cesar de a poco.

-Papá... es "Que cunda el panico"-

-Sierto Megan ¡¡QUE CUNDA EL PANICO!-

-Pero Papá el temblor ya se detuvo...-

-¿Ah si?-

-Si Joe, ten calma... vaya ejemplo de padre que le das a Tommy- dijo la madre apuntando al niño que estaba en posición fetal chupandose el dedo y decía:

-Miedo... miedo... miedo... miedo...-

-Creo que heredo ese panico a los sismos por parte mia... –dijo el padre algo avergonzado.

-Bueno...- Dijo el chico intentando relajarse –Mejor volvamos a dormir...-

Mientras en el callejón donde estaban Sismo y WhiteKenen.

-¡¡SI! ¡¡SOY MUY FUERTE!-

-¡Impresionante!...- El encapuchado se puso a pensar un rato –Si... Jejeje... tengo un plan con el cual cierta personita me devolverá el reloj del fuego... ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-...No entendi, pero reire de todos modos ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Casa de la familia Magma

-ZzzZzzzZzz-

-...Tommy...-

-ZZzzZzzZzz-

-¡Tommy! ¡Levantate ya! ¡Son las 7:55!-

-ZZz... Ve...¿Verónica?-

-Si... ahora, ¿Podrías levantarte ya? Llegare tarde por entrar a tu casa despertarte...-

-No... solo son las... ¡¿7:55! ¡¡NOOOOO!-

El chico pelirrojo se levanto, empujo a la chica de la habitación, y luego salio vestido a toda velocidad y ambos corrieron hacia abajo.

-Tu papá se canso de tratar de despertarte Tommy-

-Lo siento Mamá, es que el temblor de anoche me dejo algo asustado y me dormi a las 6- dijo algo cansado el chico, tomo su desayuno y salio corriendo –Adiooos-

-¡¡Tommy Espera! ¡Tu Mochila!-

-Ah si...- y el chico volvio y tomo sus cosas y se fue con Verónica.

Vieron que Bill iba corriendo a toda velocidad tras un autobús.

-¡¡Espereme señor! ¡¡Freneeee!- Y el autobús freno y vio a Tommy y Verónica.

-Hola Bill, gracias por pararnos el autobús-

-¡De nada! Hoy si hice mi tarea...-

-Adivino... ¿usaste calculadora?-

-¿Para que? Todos sabemos que Pi es igual a Patos Inchados, es su abreviación-

-Eeeeh... Mejor subamos ya Bill- Dijo la chica levantando una ceja.

Tommy sentia como algo le incomodaba, su reloj brillaba algo de rojo.

-Chicos... tengo una extraña sensación... como si, algo muy malo fuera a ...- Miro y ya no estaba el Autobús -¿Pasar? ¡¡NOOOOO!-

-¡Demonios!- Se oyó decir a alguien a su lado.

-¿Eh?- Miro a un chico algo bajo a su lado -¡Hola Eric!-

-¡Hola Tommy!-

-¡Perdi el autobús! Tipico...- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Ojala tuviera superpoderes para volar...- Dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Superpoderes? ¡Ahá, quiza asi llegue mas pronto! Nos vemos Tommy-

-¡Que torpe! ¡Si tengo superpoderes!- Entonces se puso en posición –Y... ¡Activar!- grito el, y empezo a transformarse en Fire-Boy -¡Aquí Vamooooos!-

Tommy volaba alegremente por la ciudad –¡Yahoooo! Adoro hacer esto- decía emocionado el chico y habia olvidado que debia ir a la escuela.

Mientras Sismo miraba encelado a su enemigo, quien era capaz de volar.

-¡¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO VOLAR!- Grito Sismo y golpeo el suelo con ira provocando un temblor.

Tommy quien no habia sentido nada, seguia volando alegremente por unos largos minutos y de pronto miro su reloj -¡¡8:40! ¿Cuánto tiempo eh estado volando?- y cambio su rumbo hacia la escuela, llego volando muy rapido y sin ser visto se destransformo y entro.

-Y si a 254 le sumamos mi sueldo... obtenemos... 257... mas o menos- dijo suspirando el profesor Stephen -¡Hola Tommy! No era necesario que te molestaras en saludar... o en tocar la puerta... ¡O en llegar temprano!-

-¿Por qué siempre me descubre? Digo yo... es que...-

-El Auto Bus me dejo... ¡Tipico!- dijeron ambos a la vez y luego se miraron algo extrañados.

-¡¡LLEGUE!- Dijo Eric entrando.

-Señor Richter, no lo pensaria de usted... ¿Es que últimamente se junta mucho con Tommy todo mundo para llegar tarde?-

-¡Quizas el no pero nosotros dos si!- Se oyó decir a un chico que aun no entraba.

-Callate Bill- decía la chica y entraron por la puerta.

-¡NUEVO RECORD! Supera eso Tommy- Dijo Bill con un tono de burla. –En tu cara, en tu cara, en tu cara, en tu cara-

-Bill... llegar tarde no es bueno- decía la chica.

-Quiza no lo supere en eso señor Manic, pero si en su examen, un 3.1-

-¡¡JAJAJA! Yo saque un 3.2 ¡En tu cara, en tu cara, en tu cara, en tu cara!- Dijo Tommy.

-Viejo, no es justo...-

-¿Soy la unica que saco una nota decente?-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron todos incluyendo el maestro.

-Oh...-

-A ustedes se los perdono, a Tommy no, ya lleva muchas...-

-Pero Profe, el conductor no me quizo esperar...-

-Como buena noticia te cuento que algunos maestros toleran estas situaciones y perdonan-

-Gracias- dijo Tommy

-Para tu desgracia yo no soy asi ¡Tienes una citación a apoderado!-

-Grandioso-

Luego de un rato de explicación de la materia.

-Y eso alumnos es mi sueldo- digo el maestro con decepción.

Miro a sus alumnos, todos parecian aburridos con la explicación del sueldo de su maestro -... Bueno niños, es hora de contarles las noticias interesantes del día..-

-¿Qué tienen de interesante las clases de su sueldo?- dijo Bill mientras jugaba con sus lápices a la guerra.

-Mucho Bill, estoy seguro que es mas que lo que ganaras en tu vida... lo digo por tus notas... Como sea ¡Niños como todos saben, esta noche es el gran baile de la escuela!-

-¡SIIII!- Gritaron los alumnos.

-¡OH NO! Habia olvidado que hoy era el baile de la escuela-

-Supongo que todos tienen pareja ¿No?-

-¡Si!- gritaron algunos -¡No!- gritaron otros pocos.

-Si no tienen es su ultimo día para conseguir pareja para el gran baile de "1 semana mas para Vacaciones de invierno"-

Tommy miro a quienes no tenian pareja en su curso, Verónica no tenia, Bill tampoco pero no creo que Bill quisiera ser su pareja... y... – Al... ¡Alba! ¡Eso es! ¡Alba no tiene pareja!... pero me costara mucho convencerla, es la chica mas popular de la escuela... Y yo... un desadapado social, técnicamente invisible-

Verónica se acerco a Tommy –T-Tommy... ¿Puedo hacerte una pre-pregunta?-

-Si Verónica, no hay problema- dijo sonriente el chico mientras miraba con cara de idiota a Alba.

-P-pues... es sobre el baile... y la pareja y... y...-

-¿Qué me ayudaras a conseguir pareja si te ayudo? ¡Genial!-

-P-pues algo asi-

-Bien primero dime que cosas le gustan a Alba y todo, yo vere si te consigo pareja con alguno de los chicos-

-¿Alba? ¡¿Esa hueca superficial y millonaria!-

-No es hueca... es linda- dijo el chico

-Tu sabes que no soy muy sociable con esa clase de chicas... ni tampoco agradable, ni pacifica... quiza algo sadica, pero nada mas...- Dijo y luego suspiro.

-Bien, en el recreo intenta socializar con ella y me dices sus gustos y bla blah-

-Grrr... ¿No puedo simplemente descuartizarla?-

-¡No! Solo... se agradable con ella, como lo eres conmigo y Bill-

-La diferencia esque ustedes si razonan- Dicho esto paso Bill por detrás corriendo en calzoncillos y gritando -¡VACACIONES!-

-...-

-... Pues... no pienso saludarla con un hueco "Amiguis" ni nada-

-Solo has eso, yo te conseguire pareja con... con... ¿Con Terrance?-

-¿Ese maton, grandulon, imbecil y fisico-gorila abusivo? No gracias...-

Se ve a Terrance golpear a un chico y reirse como bobo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ordenense aun no estamos en ...!- Suena el timbre-... recreo..-

-¡¡EEEEEH!- Todos corrian como una masa felices... ¡Hasta el profesor!.

-¡Alto Ahí!- Los detuvo una pequeña figura.

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos y miraron a la figura frente a ellos.

-¡Se que el elegido de uno de los relojes se encuentra aquí!- Y Dreg se escondio entre la multitud algo nervioso, al igual que Tommy

-¡Revelate o ya veras... mas bien... ya veran!- Dijo y con una sonrisa maligna golpeo el suelo provocando un temblor y todos trataron de huir despavoridos.

-¡Que nadie se mueva o provoco un terremoto peor!- Y todos se quedaron quietitos

-¡Oh no!- dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso. –Debo ir al baño...-

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el baño.

-Bien, si quiere al elegido, lo tendra ¡Transformación!- Comenzó a transformarce y mientras lo hacia penso –Habia olvidado que soy un gallina...- y Termino de transformarse.

-¡Hora del Show! Y de quedar en vergüenza por mi cobardia...- y Se dirigio hacia el grupo de alumnos volando.

-¡DIGANME AHORA DONDE ESTA EL ELEGIDO!-

-¡Aquí estoy Bola de pelos!-

-¿Eh? Tu eres el legendario Fire-Boy ¿eh?-

-Si, ¿y porque tanto eh? ¿Eh?-

-¡No te burles!- Dijo tomando una pila de casilleros y lanzándoselos a Fire-Boy.

-¡Gaaah!- Dijo y lanzo una llamarada que los detuvo antes de que le llegara a el y a sus compañeros. –Me parece que es algo peligroso seguir aquí ¿Te parece afuera?-

-Por mi esta bien- Dijo Sismo y salto asia la pared y con solo tocarla se derrumbo y salio.

-¡Uy!...-

-Disculpa... ¿No te conozco por casualidad?- Dijo Bill mirando al chico de fuego

-¿Ah? ¿A mi? Eeh... p-pues no Bill, no nos conocemos- dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Y como sabes mi nombre?-

-Porque... lo oí de aquella chica- Dijo y apunto al azar y dio con Verónica.

-¡Bill! Ahí estas ¿Has visto a Tommy?-

-Yo mejor me voy- Dijo y salio afuera.

-¡Es hora de pelear!-

-No me gusta la pelea enanin, pero creo que no nos queda otra...-

-¡¡NO ME LLAMES ENANIN!- Dijo y golpeo el suelo provocando un sismo.

-¡Woa! No quiero imaginar que uno de esos puñetazos me toque-

-¿Eh? Oh... Jejeje... ¡Excelente idea Parrillera ambulante!-

Todos se reunian y veian a los dos extraños seres, bueno... al extraño ser y al chico con extraña vestimenta.

Comenzaron a luchar, Tommy.. o mejor dicho Fire-Boy Lanzaba llamaradas a su enemigo y este las frenaba con algunas rocas o extrañas placas que temblaban devolviéndole sus llamaradas en ondas potentes.

Una toco a Fire-Boy y recibió una sacudida.

-¡¡AAH! ¿Qué fue eso?-

-Es mi contraataque, se llama "Placas Tectonicas", y esto ¡LANZAROCAS!- Dijo tomando un pedazo del cemento del suelo y lanzándolo al chico.

Fire-Boy lo detuvo con una llamarada y se elevo un poco lanzándole llamaradas y puños de fuego y este lanzaba rocas con fuerza o algunos árboles al chico y este los esquivava o los desviaba, unos cuantos calleron a autos de policias.

-¡Hey hey hey!-Dijo el policia enojado. -¡Mis Donas estaban dentro! ¡Estan Bajo arresto!- Grito el policia

-¿Eh?-

-¡No molestes gordito!- dijo y luego en voz baja para si mismo dijo –Siempre quize insultar gente sin ser reconocido, jeje...-

-¡NADIE ME LLAMA GORDITO Y ENCIMA DESTRUYE MIS DONAAAS! ¡Llamando a todas las uni-...¿eh!- Una roca rompio el transmisor.

-¡Perdon, pero esto es entre yo y el!- lo empujo con una onda super-potente.

-¡AAAH!-

-¡Ahí tienes!-

-¡Y tu tambien!- Dijo el pelirrojo

-¿Eh?- pero para cuando miro ya era muy tarde y a Sismo lo golpeo un puño de fuego en la cara.

-¡Hey! Yo tambien se jugar a eso... ¡Mira es WhiteKenen!-

-¡¿Qué!- y Sismo lanzo un pedazo del patio de la escuela a Fire-Boy

-Aquí no hay...- El pedazo lo noquea y cae –Nada...- dijo y poco a poco cerraba los ojos...

14:30 Hrs... ClockIsland...

-Tommy... despierta…-

-¿Ah?…- dijo sin mirar...

-¡Tommy, anda levantate!-

-¿Qué?-

-Despierta Tommy...-

-¿Verónica?-

-¡No! SunEmber... ¿acaso tengo voz de chica?-

-¿Ah?- Dijo y abrio los ojos

-Te encontre bajo un monton de rocas de cemento...-

-Siento como si me hubiese atropellado un camion-

-Todo esto paso hace 4 meses...-

-¡¿4 Meses!-

-Jajaja, ¡Solo Bromeo! Pasaron apenas 5 horas...-

-Me asustaste-

-Perdon, ¿Me puedes explicar que hacias ahí abajo?-

-No lo se... solo recuerdo que me lanzaron algo muy grande a la cabeza...-

-Tu Reloj ah quedado muy mal-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus amigos estaban muy preocupados por ti, les dije que estabas con el Tio Pancho-

-Es Tio Juancho-

-Lo que sea- dijo SunEmber –Mejor ponte el reloj y grita "Activar"-

-¡Activar!- Y comenzó a Transformarse.

-¡Adivina, le eh reparado el Radar a tu Reloj y tiene mas distancia, Cuando estes cerca de alguien transformado te avisara...-

-¿No seria mas facil si...?-

-Si pudiera detectar otros relojes, lo se... pero quedo dañado y me parece algo difícil re-configurarlo-

-Hmm...-

-¿Qué tal si almorzamos algo y luego entrenamos?-

-Esta bien, aunque sigo algo mareado y... ¿Para que me hiciste transformarme entonces?-

-Eh... no lo se la verdad...-

-...-

-Bueno vamos por algo para el almuerzo-

Luego de un "nutritivo almuerzo" en un restaurante de comida Rapida de ClockIsland.

-Bueno, ya almorzamos y probaste tu reloj ¿No tienes nada importante que hacer hoy?-

-Eh... pues... yo... No lo recuerdo asi que... ¡Creo que no!-

-Entonces ¿Qué tal si entrenas tus ataques un momento esta tarde?-

-¡Me parece de Lujo!-

Y Asi pasaron la tarde entrenando... mientras tanto.

-¿Y que te dijo Ricky?-

-Me dijo que si-

-Gritito de niñita-

-...- Verónica se acercaba algo resignada al grupo de chicas que comentaban sobre apuestos chicos.

-¿Y tu Alba, con quien iras al baile de esta noche?-

-Pues... no lo se, no tengo pareja, estoy esperando que algun chico guapo se me presente para ir con el-

-Eh... eh...- Verónica insegura de lo que pronto iba a hacer, se les hacerco. –Ho...hola chicas-

Todas alzaron una mirada de extrañeza sobre la chica.

-¿Verónica?-

-Wuau, esto es asombroso- Dijo Bill a Terrance, el abusivo. – Verónica no se ah acercado a una chica de esta escuela desde que descubrio que todas son huecas-

-Oh... ¡Eso no va a impedir que me des tu almuerzo!-

-¡D'oh!... espera, son las 14:59... ya almorze..-

-Entonces me daras tu dinero-

-Ya lo gaste...-

-Entonces tus cosas-

-Las perdi-

-¿Tu ropa?-

-Huele mal-

-¿Qué tan mal?- dijo tomándolo del cuello y asecardose.

-¿Te has olido el osico bestia? Así de mal huele mi ropa ¿Con que te aliñan la ensalda? ¿Orina de Zorrillo imbecil?-

-¡¡GRAAAAH!- Grito Terrance con ira en los ojos y salio persiguendo a Bill.

-¡¡SANTOS FONTANEROS!- gritaba mientras escapaba del subdesarrollado chico

-Dios...- dijo Verónica mientras oía sobre los "Chicos guapos".

-¿Y a ti Verónica? ¿Quién te gusta?-

-¿A mi?-

-Si- dijo Alba ¿Es ese chico de nombre...? Hmmm... ¿Bill?-

-¡Ja! ¿Bill? ¿Que me vieron cara de enferma?-

-¿Entonces es el otro chico... Tommy Magma?-

-¿T-Tommy?-

-Hmmm ¿Porque esos nervios?-

-P-porque... nada... ¿Platicamos mas sobre los gustos de alba chicas?-

-¡Me parece bien!- Dijo la chica ya nombrada.

-Este día va a ser infernal...-

-¡¡DIMELO A MIIII!- dijo Bill gritando mientras pasaba por ahí

-Suspiro-

-¡¡VEN ACA IDIOTA!-

-¡Hey hey hey!- dijo Bill frenandolo -¿Con que derecho un Australopitecus de tu coeficiente intelectual, sea lo que sea que signifique lo que haya dicho, me llama a mi Idiota? ¿Eh?-

-Pues... ¡¡CON EL DERECHO A ASESINARTE!- grito y la persecución continuo.

Mientras tanto...

-¡¿Cómo que lo desapareciste y no tomaste su reloj antes!-

-Lo olvide señor...-

-¡Eres un Idiota!... Ahora ve y buscalo denuevo...-

-Si señor... **suspirando** ojala hubiera una forma de amenzar al chico para que salvase la ciudad de algun accidente natural y si lo quisiera conseguir salvarlo todo tuviera que ceder su reloj a usted amo...-

-¿Eh? ¡Eso es! ¡Eres un genio!-

-Pero dijo que era un idiota-

-...Si... aun lo eres... en fin ¡Tengo un plan que obligara a Fire-Boy a entregar el reloj!-

16:00 hrs

-¡Genial! ¡Eh conseguido derribar todos y cada uno de estos pilares! Menos el mas grande y fuerte... aunque esta muy debilitado.-

-Algo me dice que quizas no debimos hacer esto, pero bueno ¡Haz mejorado notablemente! ¡Felicidades!-

-Gracias... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ya recorde que tengo que hacer! ¡¡La pareja para el baile!-

-¿Cuál Baile?-

-El de 1 semana mas para vacaciones de invierno-

-Oh... suerte con tu pareja, yo ire a ver mi programa fantasmagórico favorito-

-¿Qué no lo dan a las 18:30?-

-Si, pero aquí estamos una hora antes-

-Pero son las 4 de la tarde-

-Es sierto...-

-Bueno ¡adios!- dijo y se fue volando.

Mientras en la ciudad.

Verónica enojada se sento en la banca de un parque.

-¡Ya no aguanto mas charlar con esas idiotas!-

-¿Y porque lo haces?- dijo Bill mientras comia su helado.

-Porque Tommy me lo pidio... y es mi mejor amigo... y los amigos siempre estan ahí para apoyarse y ayudarse... y... quiero que sea Feliz, aunque tenga que ser otra persona quien le de esa felicidad-

-Hmmm... en resumen te gusta-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, nada...-

Tommy se destransformo tras un arbol y tubo la sorpresa de encontrarse con sus amigos.

-¡Verónica! ¡Bill!... viejo ¿qué te sucedió?-

-Si hablas por la pinta de desgarrado que tengo y esta marca de golpe, nada...solo me meti con Terrance porque queria mi almuerzo y no se lo di-

-Ya veo...-

-Toma- dijo Verónica algo molesta entregándole un papel.

-¿Qué es esto Verónica?-

-Los gustos de Alba... porfavor, no vuelvas a pedirme acercarme a esa tribu de huecas descerebradas...-

-¿Eh?-

-... De nada...-

-Gracias Verónica-

De nada, bien creo que tu "pareja" esta en Mc.Burger Kong-

-¿Vamos todo allá?-

-Me parece fantastico- dijo Bill –Oí que en la Bananita sorpresa feliz de este mes incluian un Game&Watch de Monkey Kong-

-Eeh... si Bill... ¡Bueno Vamos de una vez!- dijo Verónica.

Sismo miraba tras un arbusto a los chicos –Cielos... ellos pueden disfrutar su tarde libre mientras yo debo buscar a una tonta Parrillera Ambulante... ¡No es Justo!- Dijo golpeando el suelo y provocando un sismo.

-¿Temblor?- pero ya se habia detenido y no fue muy fuerte

-¿De que hablas Tommy?-

-Nada debe ser el hambre...-

16:50 Hrs, Mc.Burger Kong

-Mi bananita sorpresa feliz la quiero con un BananaBurger y Nuggets de Banana-

-Y bien ¿Dónde dijiste que estarian las chicas?-

-Allá...- Dijo Verónica y apunto a una mesa con chicas

-¡Guau! Me parece increíble...-

-¿Qué te parece increíble? ¿Qué no esten comiendo en un Mall o que no las allá asesinado?-

-Que voy a hablarle a Alba...-

-Hmmp...-

-Bien, aquí voy- Se acerco al grupo de chicas poco a poco

Y empezo un fuerte sismo y se ollo una risa familiar... Sismo...

Todos huían despavoridos

-¡Tommy!- Grito Verónica

-¡Salgan rapido!- dijo y fue al baño.

-¡Transformación!- Dijo el chico y comenzó a convertirse poco a poco en Fire-Boy

-¡¡MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! Asi podre atraer la atención de...-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres bola de pelos?- Dijo Fire-Boy apareciendo tras el mounstro

-Pues, queria hacerte un trato- Dijo mientras tomo un pedazo de tierra para asustarlo

-Glup... creo que eso me dejo un trauma... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Solamente quiero avisarte que esta noche a las ocho ¡¡ACABARE LA CIUDAD CON UN DEVASTADOR TERREMOTO!- Grito el chico

-¡No si lo impido!-

Sismo movio un poco el pedazo de tierra para asustar a Fire-Boy -¿Cómo gallinita en llamas?-

-Grrr...-

-Yo te dire como... Necesito que me entregues el reloj exactamente antes de las ocho-

-Que exacto...-

-¡Calla! Si quieres hora te la pondre, te dare hasta las 20:00 horas para que lo hagas un segundo después... ¡Y todo quedara en ruinas!- Dijo lanzando el pedazo y largándose con una risa diabólica.

Al parecer después de lo de hace unas horas Tommy tenia algo de miedo a Sismo y a sus poderes.

-¡Alto Ahí joven, esta bajo arresto por ataque a una hamburguesería y huir cuando destruyo mi auto con las donas!-

-¿Eh?-

-Soy el oficial Gerald- dijo el Policia

-Pero yo estaba... ayudando a... ¡Olvidelo!- y volvio a huir.

-¡Grr! No te saldras con la tulla Parrillera voladora...-

Tommy volo hacia un grupo de arbustos y se destransformo ahí detrás.

-¡Esto es fantastico! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-

Mientras en Clock Island.

-¡Extra Extra, Energia baja notablemente en la isla! ¡Se esperan apagones!-

-Hmm... ¿Por qué siento que yo tengo culpa de eso?- decía SunEmber mientras paseaba por los pilares... bueno, por el ultimo pilar que quedaba.

-Quizas porque los relojes eran quienes daban energia a esta isla... pero habia algo mas...- Repetia...

-¿Qué es?... ¿Qué era?... ¿Por qué?- dijo apoyándose en el ultimo pilar que quedaba en pie, apenas y comenzó a temblar un poco -¿Un Temblor? ¿Aquí en la isla flotante?-

SunEmber se apoyo algo fuerte en el pilar y se cayo asiendolo trisas.

El Temblor aumento, las aves salian de los árboles, los animales se ocultaban, la gente corría asustada. -¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando!- Una fuerte sacudida asoto la isla.

-¿Eh?... ¡YA RECUERDO! ¡LOS PILARES ERAN LA ENERGIA DE REPUESTO SI LOS RELOJES NO ESTABAN!... Tenian una duración de 100 pero...- dicho esto recordo que le dijo a Tommy que los destruyera con sus poderes –Oh... creo que eh metido la pata... ¡Y BIEN ADENTRO!-

Mientras en un laboratorio... o calabozo, no se podia diferenciar.

-Hmm... ¿Por qué? Debo investigar mas sobre este extraño fenómeno...-

-Señooor- llego gritando un pequeño dinosaurio.

-Al, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Es ClockIsla mire!-

-¿Eh?- WhiteKenen se acerco a una pantalla.

En efecto se veia como la Isla temblaba y temblama... y de pronto comenzó a desender poco a poco.

-¡¿La Isla ah perdido su energia! Jajajaja, si esa isla colisiona, se abriran portales para viajar en el tiempo en todo el mundo, y si eso ocurre puede que logre prevenir el accidente que me quito los poderes... Hmm...-

-Pero señor, si colisona sera en la ciudad, y arrasara todo y... estamos en ella-

-Sierto Al... pero huiremos a tiempo, ¿Cuánto le queda antes de colisionar?-

-Aproximadamente 3 horas-

-¡3 Horas!- Decía Tommy en otro lado –En solo 3 horas debo ir y entregarle el reloj a la bola de pelos o acabara la ciudad... Dios... y ahora ¿Quién podra ayudarme?-

-¡Yo el ChapuBill Colorado!-

-¡Ah! ¿Bill? ¿Verónica?-

-¡En persona viejo!-

-¿De que hablabas Tommy?- pregunto la chica

-De... de nada... je...-

-¡¡TOMMY! ¡TOMMY! ¡¡TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA EN CLOCKISLAND!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Tu Reloj habla?- dijo Verónica con una cara extrañada

-¿Ah? ¿Eh? Eh... debo irme ¡NOS VEMOS!- Salio corriendo y se escondio tras una muralla vieja.

-Hmm... Me parece muy extraño todo esto, creo que algo sucede con Tommy-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa SunEmber?-

-¡La Isla...transmisión...energia...COLISIONAAR!-

-¿Ah?- El mensaje se corto y luego volvio

-¡La Isla va a colisionar con MaxiLand...En...ximadamente...horas!-

-¡¿Qué!-

-¡Que ...lisionara...3 horas!-

-¡AAAH!-

-¡Tienes que aser algo...vitar esta...strofe... debes reunir a...otros portadores de re...jes y asi ...dran...dete...la Isla!- y la transmisión se corto.

-¿Otros portadores? ¿Y Como voy a encontrar a otros portadores y convencerlos de ayudarme?... Esperen... creo que... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-

Luego

-¡Hey hey hey! ¿Donde estas Dreg? ¡Sal hombre, y pelea conmigo! ¿O acaso tienes miedo que te humille por segunda vez?- Gritaba Fire-Boy mientras volaba por la ciudad.

-¡Ja! ¡Patético dragoncito! Je...- Y vio como un auto roso su cabello y lo vio caer en medio de la carretera, Fire-Boy se puso palido. –Mama Mia...-

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY ENCENDEDOR BARATO! ¡¡Y NO ME AGRADO NADA DE LO QUE GRITASTE!-

-¡Waah! Creo que me pase de la raya...- Salio volando y Dreg lo perseguia lanzadole fuego

-¡Espera Dreg! Solo era para llamar tu atención-

-¡No me importa! ¡TE HARE PURE!-

-¡No!- Siguio volando, comenzo a dar vueltas y luego trato de detenerlo con una llamarada.

-¡Gr.! Me quema... pero mi orgullo me dice que te aniquile- Continuo avanzando hacia Tommy.

-¡Espera! Lo siento enserio, necesito que me escuches-

-¡No!-

-¡Si! ¡La ciudad esta apunto de desaparecer! Bueno, en tres horas ¡A casua de que Clock Island Colisionara en tres horas aquí!-

-¡¿Qué!-

-¡Debemos detener la isla antes de que choque con la ciudad!-

-¡Como lo haremos!-

-¡De eso no estoy seguro, pero se que podemos hacerlo!-

-¡To...y!- Se ollo desde el reloj

-¡Ya tengo a alguien que me va a ayudar!-

-¡G...al! ne...tan... cambiar el curso de la isla de...gun modo... y asi... podra caer en el mar...-

-¡Pero solo somos dos chicos! ¿Cómo haremos tal cosa?- Gruño Dreg

-¡Con sus ...deres podran... aquí ayudarem... sviar la i...a tambie...!-

-Se corto la transmisión...- Dijo Fire-Boy

-¡Tenemos que utilizar nuestros poderes!-

-¡Asi es!-

-¡Ch...k..s en Aprox...mada...2 horas... la Isla estara una...tura a la cual sera s...cillo desviarla hacia el mar... un momento antes y puede caer en tierra... ¡Ademas que...!- La Transmisión se corto

-Odio cuando ocurre eso, bien Dreg ¡Ya oiste! ¡En dos horas nos vemos aquí!-

-¡Je... Traere a Lizarg y Royer para ayudarnos un poco!-

-Oh, si, estaria muy bien- Habia recordado Fire-Boy a los ayudantes de Dreg, los dos dragones Lizarg y Royer.

Luego del vuelo de regreso, descendió y tras unos árboles dijo –Desactivar- y se destransformo.

-¿Tommy?-

-¿Verónica?-

El chico noto que su amiga escucho su voz al decir desactivar, para su suerte no vio nada.

-¡Hola chicos!-

-¿Dónde has estado Tommy?-

-Eh, por ahí...-

-¿Qué tal tu pareja viejo?-

-¡¿La Pareja! ¡Oh dios lo habia olvidado completamente!-

-Tommy, sobre eso de la parjea yo...-

-¡Oh! Perdon Verónica olvide conseguirte pareja-

-No no importa eso, esque yo...-

-¡Viejo! Ya se lo que nos ayudara a conseguir pareja- Le entrego unos lentes negros -¡Ahora nos veremos Cool y atraeremos chicas!-

-Con esto me voy a parecer a los de CQC-

-Diah... olvidalo- dijo Verónica y se fue

-¿Qué le pasa Bill?-

-No se... bueno, suerte viejo-

-¡A ti tambien Bill!-

Tommy se dirijio a buscar a estas chicas.

-¡Y entonces me dijo que me compraria el vestido rosa para el baile si tenia una buena calificación!-

-Ho-hola chicas..-

-¡Hola Tommy!-

-¡Vaya con esos lentes te pareces a los chicos de CQC!-

-¿Ah? Eh si, jeje..-

Mas tarde

-Entonces... bueno... eh...-

-¡Guau! Sabes mas de mi que cualquier chico-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si... olle Tommy ¿Te gust...?- Se olle una fuerte explosion.

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos.

-¡Tiemblen ante mi! ¡SISMO! JUAJUAJUAJUAAA-

-¡Ese cretino! Ya vuelvo- dijo Tommy, salio corriendo y se lanso a un pozo.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendoooooooooo? ¡Transformación!- Se transformo antes de tocar en fondo y salio volando hacia arriba.

-Detente ahí malhechor- Dijo Fire-Boy

-¡Je, je! ¡A ti queria verte!-

Entonces Tommy vio como Dreg se dirigia hacia el punto donde debian reunirse

-¡Gah! ¡Lo siento tengo otros asuntos que atender!-

-¿Tienes miedo de mis poderes?-

-La verdad...- Iva a decir que si, pero no queria quedar como un completo gallina -¡No!-

-¡Oh! Que valentia- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Grr...! Debiamos reunirnos a las 8 para lo del reloj ¿No?-

-¡Pero quiero entetencion tambien! ¡Jejejeje!-

Mientras tanto

-Bill, deja ya eso...-

-¡Estoy seguro que alguna de estas nenas querra salir conmigo!-

-Diras, ir al baile... ¿Quién querria ir con alguien que tiene dos pies izquierdos?-

-¡Hey! Son dos pies derechos...-

-Ademas de tu medio cerebro-

-¡Esta entero! Solo que uso el 0,1 como toda persona Normal-

-Diras Anormal-

-¡Hey!... bueno... mejor me conformo con mi simulador de citas de mi Nientiendo TS Ligth-

-Tu y tus videojuegos... ¿Nientiendo Ts? ¿Tonto Simulador?-

-No "Two Screens" que significa Dos Pantallas, una Táctil y la otra normal, da doble entretencion, doble vista y todo por un comodo y elevado doble precio-

-Oh...-

-¡Game Over!-

-¡Demonios! Ni siquiera en un simulador virtual puedo tener éxito... ¿Pero como esque si es un simulador dice Game Over?-

-Quizas porque no sirves para las chicas Bill...-

-¡Calla!-

En eso Bill vio una tienda de VideoJuegos

-¡Uh uh! ¡Acompañame! ¿Siiii?-

-suspiro Esta bien...- y Siguió a Bill.

-¡Mira trajeron el nuevo Super Duper Barry 64 TS! Uno de los juegos mas fantásticos del Gasfiter Italiano mas famoso del mundo, con mas niveles, nuevos Mini-juegos y con nuevos compañeros-

-¿Quiénes exactamente?...- Dijo para no dormirse de aburrimiento

-Su hermano Filbert, su alter-ego Borry y su Terodactilo verde lanza huevos fritos Tropshy-

-...-

Bill miro para ver todos los Videojuegos -¡Barry Kart TS!- Dijo al mismo tiempo que una chica.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron ambos

Bill sonrio y puso mirada de bobo, la chica correspondio con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien, los dejo solos- dijo sonriente y aliviada Verónica y se fue.

-¿Una Partida?- Traducción: "Mucho gusto"

-¡Te pateare el trasero!- "Igualmente"

-¡Te hare morder el polvo nena!- "Eres muy linda ¿Vamos juntos al Baile?"

-¡Sueña Noob!- "Tu tambien lo eres ¡Y por supuesto que si!"

Ambos se miraron, se tomaron las manos y se fueron a sentar para jugar.

Afuera del Centro comercial.

-¡Woaoaoaoaoa!- Dijo Tommy luego de recibir un puñetazo que lo iso sacudirse muy fuerte.

-¡Esto se juega de a dos!- Dijo Fire-Boy y le lanzo un puño de fuego que dejo al pequeño en llamas.

-¡¡ME QUEMO!... ¿Cómo que pequeño?- Lo siento, es tu realidad – Grr...- dijo con mirada fría -¡Basta!- no -¡Si! -¡Que no!- ¡SIII!- ...

-¡Pueden dejar de pelar y continuar con la historia!-

-Si... ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si! ¡AAAH!- Corrio y se lanzo a una fuente con agua –Aaaah...- dijo aliviado.

-¡¡ESTE VA CORTESÍA DE LA CASA!- Dijo dándole otro y lanzándole una poderosa llamarada con ambas manos

-¡¡GRAAAG! ¡Ya veraas! ¡En solo media hora todo quedara echo polvo!-

-¿Media hora? ¡OH DIOS SON LAS 7 Y MEDIA!- Dijo y fue volando al punto de encuentro.

-¡Perdon el retraso!- Y recibió un puñetazo -¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¡¿Te parece lindo tenerme aquí dos horas!-

-¡Tuve unos asuntos que atender!-

-Hmmp.. espero que no se repita ¡Lizarg, Royer!- De un "Poof!" aparecieron ambos dragones. -¡Presten Atención a lo que Fire-Boy dice! Es la misión mas importante que tendran... hasta que el jefe nos de otra...-

-¿Ahora trabajas para Fire-Boy?- Dijo Royer

-¡Ni muerto! Solo lo estoy ayudando para salvar la ciudad, la cual es mi hogar... ¡Pero después de esto volveremos a ser enemigos mortales!-

-He...- dijo Fire-Boy con una gota en la cabeza. –Bueno, lo que hay que hacer es esto, Cuando vean la isla, debemos intentar romper esa punta que hay debajo, luego comenzar a dispararle y que la parte rota apunte hacia el mar. Así desviaremos el curso de la isla. Ya saben cuando vean la is-

-¡Ahora!- grito Dreg y el junto a sus dragones comenzaron a tratar de romper una punta como de una montaña que habia debajo de la isla que venia... ¡Parecia un meteorito!

-¡Ya viene!- Comenzó a disparar puños de fuego y llamaradas aquella punta.

-¡¡LO ESTAMOS LOGRANDO AMO!- Grito Lizarg

-¡Sigan así! ¡Groaaaw!- grito Dreg y continuo lanzando su "Aliento de fuego"

-¡¡HORA DEL GOLPE FINAL!- Dijo Fire-Boy, su mano se convirtió empezo a encender y a brillar -¡¡PUÑO DE FUEGO!- Grito y lanzo un puñetazo dirigido a la punta de debajo de la isla y la derrumbaron.

-¡SIII!- Gritaron los cuatro y chocaron las manos todos juntos

-¡Ahora viene lo complicado!- dijo Fire-Boy

-¡Desviar la isla!- interrumpio Dreg

-¡Y hacer que caiga al mar!- dijeron Lizarg y Royer.

-¡TODOS JUNTOS!- dijeron -¡Uno, Dos...Tres!- y comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques a un lado de la isla para comenzar a desviar la isla.

-¡¿Y Ahora! ¡¿Dónde esta el Calefón?- Dijo Sismo y dirigio una fría mirada al nocturno cielo, al parecer muchos admiraban el mismo espectáculo, todos creian a la Isla un supuesto meteorito y pensaban que nuestros Protagonistas eran Heroes, aunque técnicamente si lo eran.

-¡¡Sigan! ¡¡Lo estan haciendo muy bien!- Gritaba Tommy

-¡¡Ya no podemos mas.. si seguimos desviándola pondremos la isla de lado y todos de ella caeran!-

-¡Ustedes dos pónganse al otro lado y ataquen para mantener la isla sin que se vuelva a desviar hacia la ciudad!-

-Solo hay un problema Fire-Boy... caera cerca y podria ocacionar un maremoto y...-

-¡Oh no!-

-¡Solo un golpe lo suficientemente devastador podria impulsarlo! Pero ¿De donde sacaremos un golpe con la intensidad de un terremoto grado 20?-

-... ¡Yo se de donde! Solo traten de mantener la isla asi ¡No tardo!-

-No te conviene hacerlo en todo caso...-

-Hehe...- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y una gota

-¡¡SON LAS OCHO FIRE-BOY! ¡Hora de decir adios a tu ciudad!- Vio que nadie le tomaba atención... –Bueno asi moriran mas lentamente-

-¡Olle Bola de pelos! ¿Me estabas buscando?-

-¡Ahí estas! Entrega el reloj... o si no...-

-Hmm... ya veo... ¡Como no pudes conmigo lo intentaras con la indefensa ciudad! ¿No? Ayy... pobrecito...- Luego penso -¡Hey! ¡Le perdi el miedo a este tipo!-

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ! ¡¡YA VERAS!- Dijo y le lanzo un puñetazo con la intensidad de un terremoto grado 8.

Estas ondas llegaron a la isla y la impulsaron un poco mas adelante

-¡¡Bien echo Fosforin! Sigue así- Grito Dreg.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes? Hasta los gases de mi padre tienen mayor intensidad en la escala de Ritcher-

-¡¡Grrrr!- gruño enfadado y lanzo otro puñetazo mas potente, como grado 15.

Fire-Boy logro esquivarla y dio con la isla y con Lizarg.

-¡¡¡Jefe!- grito el dragon verde y se desvanecio en un Poof

-¡Lizarg!- grito su amigo Royer

-Bueh... volvera a aparecer cuando lo llame, pero debo esperar si quiero que se recarge...- le dijo Dreg a su asistente.

-Sierto...-

-¡Sigues sin sorprenderme enanito!- se burlaba Fire-Boy mientras Sismo hervia en furia.

-¡¡¡¡NADIE ME LLAMA ENANITOOOOO!- y lanzo un puñetazo con unas enormes ondas... ¿Grados? Incalculables... bueno, almenos para mi...

-¡¡Waaah! ¡¡ROYER, DREG CORRANSE!- Grito con fuerza Fire-Boy mientras se dirigia a la isla y abrian paso para que las ondas llegaran a ella.

-¡Fire-Boy! ¡Desviate Rapido o sera muy tarde!-

Fire-boy se movio apenas entre las ondas dándoles paso hacia la isla, se sacudio muy fuierte y se impulso y callo al mar quedando como una isla mas...

-¡¡¡YAHOOOO! ¡¡LO ISIMOS!- Gritaron los cuatro animados

-¿Lizarg?-

-Lo convoque... debia ver esto...-

-¡Bien echo chicos!-

-¡Bien devemos irnos!- Dijo Dreg

-¡No tan rapido!...- Dijo Fire-Boy, y les tio un fuerte puñetazo de fuego a los tres, Lizarg y Royer desaparecieron en un "Poof" y Dreg cayo al suelo

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué eso?- Venganza por lo de tu cordial saludo.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso no!- dijo Dreg lanzándole fuego.

Fire-Boy lo esquivo sin problemas -¿Vas a responderme? Ah no... eso no te lo acepto-

-¡Gr...!-

-¡¡Hasta la vista idiotas!-

-¿Eh?- dijeron y miraron una onda que venia a ellos, Fire-Boy salio ileso pero a Dreg se lo llevo.

-¡Sismo!-

-¡No! ¿Enserio? ¿Dónde?-

-¡Aquí!- dijo Fire-Boy dándole con un puño de fuego en la cara a Sismo.

-¡Hey!- Dijo devolviéndole el puñetazo pero con grado 5 en escala de ritcher, Tommy quedo algo aturdido con el golpe.

-Demonios... creo que con esto voy a terminar devolviendo mis próximas comidas del año...- dijo Fire-Boy -¡Pero no es suficiente para derrotarme!- Dijo cargando una bola de fuego y disparándola.

-¡Ni lo tuyo tampoco!- Dijo tomando una bola de algo como un gas Blanco y lanzándolo

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Nubes de polvo? ¡Ja!-

-No... son... ¡Bolas Sísmicas! Tocalas y tiembla el resto del año-

-¡Wah!- Grito lanzando mas bolas de fuego para contrarrestar la suya pero fue demasiado tarde... todo se veia en blanco para Tommy... podia oir la risa de Sismo... sentia enojo... ira... dolor... ¿Qué le sucedia? Sentia esa enorme presion... no dejaba de sacudirse fuertemente... y de pronto...

-¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAA!- grito enfadado el pelirrojo y brillo, una gran explosion de fuego salio de el debilitando a sismo.

-¡¿Pero que Demo..!- Dijo y termino todo quemado y choco contra una muralla -¡¿Qué pasa! ¡Me duele! Me voy a mi casitaaaaa- Dijo salio corriendo.

-¡¡¡HASTA NUNCA ESPERO IDIOTA!- Grito Fire-Boy y lanzo una llamarada potente a Sismo, solo quedo una nube de humo... pero nada mas...

-¡Alto ahí malhechor destruye donas!- Grito el oficial Gerald

-No denuevo...- se largo volando, estaba demasiado cansado para enfrentarlos.

Luego.

-Pues... volvi a hacer eso de la explosion...-

-Jamas habia oido de nada igual... de todos modos revisare el historial de las cosas que han pasado, puede que encuentre algo...- dijo SunEmber –Ahora el problema sera reparar algunos de los daños echos a algunos sectores de la isla... por cierto ¡Suerte en el baile!-

-¡El Baile!- Miro su reloj, eran las 20:30 –Media hora de atraso... en todo caso no tengo pareja... ¡Adios SunEmber! Cerrar Sesion y ¡Desactivar!- Fue a su casa, se vistio formalmente y fue al la escuela.

Desde afuera se podia oír la musica, el pelirrojo estaba indeciso sobre si entrar o no, pues no tenia con quien bailar.

Se dirijo hacia la entrada, ahí fuera vio a Verónica, estaba bien vestida, arreglada y toda lista para el baile, pero por la cara de desanimada se podia predecir que no tenia pareja.

-¡Hola Verónica! ¿Por qué no estas dentro?-

-No tengo pareja, y me parecio aburrido seguir sentada ahí...-

-Yo tampoco tengo pareja...-

-¿Y que ocurrio con Alba?-

-Pues tuve inconvenientes y no pude preguntarle... Entonces- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Te gustaria ser mi...?-

-¡Tommy! ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- Interrumpio Alba, Verónica volvio a poner su cara de desanimada.

-¡¿Qué si quiero!- Vio a Verónica y se quedo dudoso... – Eh... ¿Qué si quiero?... claro que quiero- Verónica cerro los ojos y puso un puño –Pero no puedo, mi pareja ya es Verónica, ¡Lo siento Alba!-

-Duh, no importa. Ademas hay muchos que si quieres ser mi pareja ¡Ya encontrare a alguien!-

-No lo dudo, adios- dijo, tomo a Verónica de la mano y se la llevo a Bailar.

Allí dento habia un ambiente de entretencion, emocion y diversión.

Se podia ver al par de Gamers divirtiéndose con sus pasos de baile sacados de un Dance Dance Revolution, Bill en su parte utilizaba los del Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix (Si Mario, no Barry) su compañera parecia utilizar algunos sacados de un Dance Dance Revolution en clase experto, ambos se divertían mucho, eran la pareja perfecta.

-¡Hasta Bill tiene pareja! Increíble...-

-Je...- reia algo sonrojada Verónica al notar que ponian un ritmo mas romántico.

-Tommy...- dijo la chica algo timida

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por haber sido mi pareja-

-De nada... lo hice porque... porque... em... Mejor sigamos bailando- dijo el chico nervioso.

-Je... si...- dijo Verónica.

-Olle... Liz... ¡Me gustas mucho!- dijo el sonrojado Bill

-¡Tu tambien me gusta Bill!- Ambos se miraron un momento y se dieron un beso

-Jejejejeeey ¡Aquí vemos en accion el poder de tus videojuegos viejo!- Dijo Tommy

-¡Hehe!- rio sonrojado el chico -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Claro que si quiero!...- Bill estaba apunto de gritar de felicidad

-Pero hay un incoveniente...- Bill se puso palido –Yo... solo estoy de visita en esta ciudad y me ire a la mia muy pronto... creo que mañana...-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Lo siento Bill... me mantendría en contacto contigo via On-Line, pero no tengo internet...-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Y sin comunicación dudo que una relacion vaya muy bien...-

-¡¡¡NOOOO!- Dijo Bill con el corazon destrozado... –Entonces bailemos por ultima vez- dijo casi estallando en llantos Bill

-Jo... pobre Bill...-

-Si... bueno almenos yo nunca me iré- dijo Verónica

-¿Eh? ¿Cua..? ¿De de... de que? ¿C-cómo?- dijo el chico algo nervioso por lo que escucho

-No dije nada...- dijo la chica con una gota

-Ah... jeje... perdon-

-No perdoname a mi- Dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosamente y continuaron el baile.

Mientras.

-Al parecer... nos fuimos de la base por nada jefe...-

-...- WhiteKenen le dio un fuerte sape a Al

-¡Imbecil!- "Bip Biiiip" sonaba uno de los relojes.

-¡Mire Jefe un reloj brilla!-

-¿Esta brillando?... Jejeje... ¡¡SI! ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

_**Continuara... **_


	3. ¡Bajo las Sombras!

**Fire-Boy**

**Bajo las Sombras**

**_Introducción:_** **_¿Qué sucede cuando el abusivo mas rudo y salvaje de tu escuela decide meterse con tu mejor amigo y este le responde con un rayo sombrio? Tommy no sabe que hacer frente a esta extraña situación puesto que no sabe de donde Bill ah sacado estos sombrios y siniestros poderes ¿Qué? ¿Ah conseguido su reloj en la relojeria KenenWhite? ¿Quién estara destras de todo esto? ¿Quién sera el dueño de esta misteriosa relojeria? ¿Qué pasara ahora que al parecer Alguien acaba de ver a Fire-Boy destransformarse?¿Por qué no dejo de hacerles preguntas como si ustedes supieran las respuestas?_**

-Hmmp...- decía el señor Joe Magma mientras reparaba una extraña maquina.

-¿Qué tal va eso Joe?- Decía una extraña pantalla flotante y en ella se podia ver a un hombre vestido de científico-doctor-inventor.

-La verdad señor Manic, esque no se si esta maquina tenga una solucion-

-¡Rayos! ¡La Compañía Manic necesita de ese Dispositivo de seguridad!-

-Pero usted ah inventado diez mil mas ¿Para que quiere este?-

-La verdad no lo se, solo quiero que lo repare, le pago mucho dinero-

-¡Sierto! Es un excelente punto que no me gustaria discutirle-

-Ire a ver que hacen los chicos- dijo el "monitor" flotante y de dirigio a una habitación desordenada, en donde estaban tres chicos: Tommy, Bill y Verónica.

Tommy y Bill jugaban en la PlayX-Cube 650 con su mando revolucionario en forma de telefono celular.

-¡Es increíble que tu padre la comprara antes de que saliera!- exclamo el chico mientras hacia como si peleara con espadas contra el chico.

-¿Puedes creer que solo tuvo que donar 30 billones para financiar el E2?-

-No-

-Yo tampoco, pero aquí la tenemos ¡Yahooo!- Grito Bill a la vez que finjia golpear una espada.

-Chicos, los videojuegos solo estan dañando su mente...- Dijo la chica mientras leía "Desadaptados al Poder" un libro escrito por Hultch Cartman.

-Sigues leyendo historias de fantasmas...¿Qué no es eso lo que dañara tu mente?- Dijo Bill

-Es mas entretenido y culto que leer sobre una esponja de cocina que vive en una pera-

-¡Almenos es graciosa!-

-¿Quién dice que esto no? Tiene sus toques de humor-

-No discutan sobre libros ahora ¡Terminemos de jugar!- dijo Tommy

-Si, ademas no creo que esto dañe nuestras mentes-

-Claaro, para nada, por eso respondiste todo en matemáticas con combos de "DuperSlum BROS Brawlie"-

-¡Eso no es tema tuyo!- dijo Bill algo avergonzado, recordando en ese momento la baja nota y el regaño que recibio.

-En fin, se ve interesante... ¿no tendras otro control por ahí para que yo pudiera jugar tambien?- dijo la chica con algo de vergüenza.

-Jeje, no te avergüences Verónica, es normal- dijo Bill

-¡Nadie se resiste a los videojuegos!- añadio Tommy con un tono burlesco y los tres comenzaron jugar.

Mientras, afuera...

Un sombrio ser, encapuchado en su capucha blanca, recien sacada de la lavanderia, y con olor a Bosque (si esque captan entenderan que...), estaba sobre el Techo de la residencia de los Magma.

-Llevo varios dias sin planear nada bueno contra ese chico-

-¿Y porque si es tan poderoso no lo combate usted jefe?- se escucho de su reloj. Era el pequeño dinosaurio Al.

-Tu sabes que después de que fui derrotado, mi energia disminuyo notablemente... estoy esperando a que se recargue por completo para poder crear verdadero Caos... pero mientras, dejare que otros hagan el trabajo sucio.-

-¡Señor! ¡Venga Rapido! ¡Uno de los relojes esta brillando!-

-¿Qué? Esto es impresionante... ¡Un nuevo elegido ah sido detectado!... Jajajajaja, es increíble como esta ciudad esta llena de ellos- dijo y de un Poof se marcho.

Todo lucia natural en ClockIsland, a pesar del incidente de hacia unos dias, no parecia desolado, ni azotado.

Los habitantes de esta isla ya habian logrado reconstruir sus hogares, aunque ah decir verdad, no les habia pasado nada.

-¡Todo luce maravilloso!- replicaba SunEmber.

Pues, ah decir verdad, la isla lucia muy hermosa ahora estando en el mar, tenían una hermosa playa ahora, la luna resplandecia mas bella que nunca, por fin podian ver las nubes sobre ellos y no por debajo, la gente estaba feliz.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! Jejejeje-

Al otro día en la escuela Thor.

-Y por eso es que lo llamaban el Exterminador ¿Alguna pregunta?-

Un chico levanto la mano.

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué nos cuenta anécdotas de su infancia que no nos interesan?-

-Porque no se que rayos les hace el maestro de Musica en estas horas y porque son anécdotas graciosas-

-¿Debiamos reir profesor? Yo pense que era un cuento para dormir- Dijo Bill con car de sueño

-¡¿Cómo que un cuento para dormir insolente!-

-Eso crei al ver a todos durmiendo...-

En efecto, quedaban solo dos alumnos despiertos...

-Y Luego me reclaman por las notas y las anotaciones ¿eh?-

-Profesor, ¿Puede callarse? Intentamos dormir...- Dijo Bill

-¡Uuuuuh!- dijeron todos en unísono, y al mismo tiempo se "despertaban", miraron al chico y lo apuntaron.

-Grupo de carboneros...- Gruño Bill

-Le respondere eso con una anotación negativa general para el curso Señor Manic-

-¡Gracias profe! ¡Ya oyeron! ¡A seguir durmien...- miro que todos los chicos miraban con ira a Bill - ...do?

-¡Espera al recreo Manic!- dijo con tono amenazador el grandote abusivo, Terrance.

-Glup...-

-¡Tendran que hacer un informe de 500 paginas sobre la historia de la humanidad por no poner atención en clases!-

-¡No puede hacer eso!- grito Tommy

-¿Prefieren que les deje al Inspector general a cargo de las tareas?-

-¡No!-En efecto, todos gritaron que no, todos le temian al Inspector general, ex-general del ejercito, era un hombre severo, disciplinado y disiplinista, fuese lo que fueses esa palabra, y muy malvado, según contaban los mas grandes, pero esto no se sabia, ya que nadie habia hablado con el realmente, solo algunos maestros, con los que parecia hasta...Reir...

-¡Entonces lo quiero listo para mañana!-

-¡Buuuuu!-

-Jejeje...- Reia un encapuchado... ya conocido claro...

-¿Por qué se rie jefe?- dijo Al

-Nada, solo que... creo que este sera el elegido perfecto para acabar a Tommy- y sonrio maleficamente

-¡Eso espero jefecito!-

-...Hmmp, es perfecto ¡Muajajajajaja!-

-¡MANIC!- Grito enfurecido el gigante Terrance tomándolo por el cuello.

-Nunca te lavas los dientes, ¿verdad?- le dijo Bill

-¿Eh?- dijo intentando olerse el aliento y Bill aprovecho para salir corriendo.

-¡Ven aca enano!- grito Terrance e inicio una persecución.

Una sombra extraña merodeaba por el patio y los salones de la escuela durante la mañana, como si... estuviera en busca de algo...

La Sombria figura se habia mantenido por mas tiempo en la sala del 7mo que en ninguna otra sala, al sonar el recreo esta se movilizo a otro lado.

Bill siguio corriendo y se topo con Tommy.

-¿Bill?- dijo el chico a la vez que su reloj brillo al seguimiento de la misteriosa sombra.

-¡¡No tengo tiempo!- dijo y huyo como loco

-¿Alguien mas noto que el reloj Brillo justo cuando Bill...? ¡Nah!- dijo para si mismo Tommy.

Bill corrio como loco y se oculto tras un casillero, Tommy noto que su sombra (la de Bill) estaba algo... Atrasada...

La Sombra se arrastro tras el casillero y tomo su posición normal, no se sabe que lo hizo reaccionar asi pero, Bill Gruño un poco y... ¿Tenia musculos? Pocos pero ¿Tenia?.

Terrance entra en escena tomando a Tommy del cuello -¿Dónde esta el enano Bill, idiota?-

-No me digas idiota, idiota. No te dire donde esta de todos modos- le respondio Tommy

-¡Sueltalo Imbecil!- dijo Bill con un tono amenazante y mirada fría.

-¡No me digas imbecil, imbecil! Solo un verdadero imbecil se atreve a llamarme Imbecil, imbecil.-

-¿Cómo tu mismo a ti mismo?-

-... ¡Date por muerto!-

-¡Y tu por hospitalizado!- dijo Bill extendiendo su mano hacia el y lanzando un rayo oscuro hacia el abusivo y tumbándolo en la pared.

-¿Bill?- dijo Tommy, al mismo tiempo notando que el extraño reloj que tenia el... ¿Brillaba?

-¿Qué-que-que fue eso?- dijo el abusivo asustado.

-¡Tengo mas si quieres! ¿Desea un poco mas señor abusador?-

-¡No! ¡alejate de mi! ¡Enjendro endemoniado! ¡Esta poseído!- grito corriendo despavorido, para su suerte, nadie mas lo vio.

-Ese chico se acaba de ganar una citación al manicomnio...- dijo el Profesor.

-¡POSEIDOOOO!- paso corriendo denuevo

-¡Y urgentemente!-

-¿B-Bill?- dijo Tommy

-¿What's up Tom?-

-Eh… ademas de que dijiste esa frase en ingles sin errores... ¿De donde sacaste tales superpoderes?-

-¿Super poderes? Je... estas loco Thomas, bueno vamos, creo que ese es el timbre de clases, Mmmjmjmjmjm...- con tono muy frívolo y caminando de manera algo malvada.

-¿Qué les dije?- le dijo Verónica.- Les adverti que esos cereales Vide-O-Games no hacian bien para la salud-

-Debimos hacerle caso a la letra pequeña que decía puede causar alteración geneticas... en fin, no creo que sea eso-

-¿Entonces que puede ser?- dijo Verónica

-Hmm...- miro su reloj brillar un poco -¿Pero que demo...?

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Verónica.

-¿Has visto si Bill tiene por casualidad un reloj?-

-Pues si, ¿No recuerdas que ayer salimos por el centro comercial y Bill compro uno de esos relojes que brillaban en la tienda de "Relojes KenenWhite"?-

-¿KenenWhite? ¿Cómo no me fije antes? ¡WhiteKenen!-

-¿Ah?- Verónica estaba extrañada y no entendia nada.

-¡Debo avisarle a SunEmber!-

-¿De que demonios hablas?- dijo Verónica

Tommy se quedo petrificado y recordo la compañía de su amiga y otros chicos a su alrededor que pasaban por ahí y lo miraban raro –Eh... de nada... je...-

-Esta bien, mejor vamos a clases-

Luego en la Clase.

-Los químicos han clasificado las reacciones químicas en cuatro categorías, Síntesis, descomposición, desplazamiento simple y desplazamiento doble. Esto ha servido para comprender mejor el mecanismo de reordenamiento molecular que se produce cuando los reactantes se transforman en productos- decía el profesor Stephen, los chicos parecian no entender ni J y yo tampoco.

-Disculpe profesor, ¿podria explicarnos en que cosisten las reacciones de síntesis?- dijo Bill con mucho interes en la clase. Todos lo miraban estupefactos, incluido el maestro.

-Ese no es Bill... estoy seguro- dijo Tommy para si mismo

-¡Pues Claro Bill! En la reaccion de síntesis, dos o mas sustancias se combinan entre si para sintetizar un unico producto-

-Ya veo, por ejemplo, al quemar una cinta de magnesio, esta reacciona con el oxigeno del aire formando oxido de magnesio, como lo demuestra la siguiente ecuación que pondre en la pizarra- dijo Bill levantándose y escribiendo en la pizarra

-**2**Mg(s) + O2(g)  **2**MgO(s)- es la ecuacion que Bill escribio en la pizarra.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¡Excelente Bill! Tienes un 7 y una anotación positiva, si sigues así superaras los mejores promedios del curso.-

-Me impresiona que sepa todo esto- dijo Verónica

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quizas no es Bill? ¿eh?-

-No, porque es materia de cursos mas avanzados y con suerte Bill sabe algo de Pre-Kinder- dijo la chica

-Hmm ademas de eso... ¡Esto es muy extraño!- dijo al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre del recreo.

-¡Recreo!- gritaron todos, hasta el profesor y salieron corriendo de la sala. Exepto ¿Bill? Quien opto por salir caminando tranquilamente.

-¡Te reto a un duelo de Porengsmon, Manic!- le dijo un chico con su consola Nientiendo TS

-No gracias, ya tengo todos mis Porengsmon en nivel 100 y... se me hizo aburrido el juego- respondio ¿Bill?

-¿Ah? ¡Esto ya es muy extraño Verónica!- exclamo Tommy a su amiga

-E impresionante, ¡Bill rechaso una partida a un videojuego!-

-Aunque usted no lo crea, de Ripley...- exclamaron

-¡UN DRAGÓN EN LA ESCUELA!- grito un profesor mientras corría despavorido

-¿Un Dragón?... ¡Dreg!- dijo Tommy

-¿Qué?- Verónica estaba demasiado confundida.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!- Tommy corrio al baño de profesores y se transformo. Luego volo muy rapido hacia fuera en busca del Dragón que asechaba el lugar, pero...

-¿Qué demonios?- frente a sus ojos podia ver como Bill, lanzaba disparos de un EctoPlasma negro hacia el Dragón y este respondia con Bolas de fuego intentando esquivar. Sus asistentes, Lizarg y Royer, intentaban ayudar tratando de golpear a Bill cada uno por un lado, pero el chico fue agil y salto en el momento indicado evitando ser golpeado y provocando que ambos chocaran y desaparecieran en un Poof.

-¡Graaah!- grito Dreg lanzando una llamarada, Bill corrio en circulo y de el salio una sombria mano que atrapo a Dreg y lo agito -¡Suéltame Manic!-

-Tu te lo buscaste pedazo de esteroides con alas-

La sombria mano lanzo al aire al dragon y lo envio a volar de un puñetazo, parecia haber absorivido algo de su energia y se la entrego a Bill.

-Si...-

-¿Ah?- Tommy estaba sorprendido.

Bill noto su presencia y acto seguido parecia tomar una mirada maligna.

-¡Alejate de la escuela parrillera ambulante!-

-Demonios realmente necesito un publicista que me ayude con esto...¡Soy To...! Ah... digo ¡Fire-Boy!-

-¿Y crees que me importa? Fui enviado para quitarte el reloj que en este momento portas y te da tus superpoderes- dijo el chico friamente

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?- Fire-Boy no entendia nada...

-Quizas mi apariencia lo oculta, pero no soy nada torpe como creias Fire-Boy...-

-Bill, ¡tienes que escucharme!-

-¿Quién te ah dicho mi nombre?-

-¡Ah! Pues... yo... lo... vi en... el libro de clases-

-¡Asi que encima espias datos sobre los alumnos! ¿Qué tramas eh? ¡Acabare contigo de una buena vez!- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el y montones de sombras y mounstros de solo sombra salian en su persecución por la escuela.

Tommy volaba lo mas rapido que podia, un lobo de sombras se interpuso en su camino, el malvado golem de sombras estaba tras de el y a sus lados dos dragones de sombra... idénticos a Lizarg y Royer.

-¿Lizarg? ¿Royer?- pero estos parecian no oirlo, se lanzaban sobre el chico intentando atraparlo, Fire-Boy convertia sus piernas en fuego para intentar mantenerse en el aire y no ser tocado, lanzando un puño de fuego al Golem, recibio una mordida departe del lobo de sombras.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi Brazo!- en eso el Golem lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas y los dragones lo arañan lanzan fuego negro. El chico sentia que moria... un intenso dolor le llegaba, veia todo oscuro y sentia terror por los seres de sombra que lo rodeaban, sentia miedo... el tenia miedo... tenia ganas de quitárselos de encima... sentia una presion espantosa... ¡Estaba desesperado! Y entonces lanzo un grito... comenzó a contraerse... los seres comenzaban a quemarse y una gran explosion de Fuego se podia empezar a captar... el extraño poder denuevo... ¡Boom!... los seres de sombra quedaron debiles, se desvanecían con la intensa luz de la explosion.

Tommy no se podia mover... estaba debil...

-¿Fire-Boy?- una dulce voz de chica dijo su nombre... lo habia dicho correctamente.

-Hmg...-

-¿Fire-Boy? ¿Estas bien?- el chico hizo un gesto de mirada seria. –Lo siento, pregunta Estándar-

-¿Quién...quien es?- dijo el chico muy agotado... enseguida se destransformo automáticamente debido a la poca energia que tenia y penso –Oh Miércoles...- por no pensar algo mas vulgar.

-¿To-to-to-Tommy?- se ollo decir a la chica por ultima vez, antes de que Tommy cerrara los ojos.

Mientras tanto en ClockIsland.

-¿Un chico con poderes de sombra dices?- grito SunEmber a un pequeño terodactilo

-¡Si! Lo vi en una escuela de la ciudad que esta no muy lejos de aquí- dijo el terodactilo

-Rayos... WhiteKenen se esta saliendo con la suya esta vez... por desgracia... ¡Estamos de vacaciones!- dijo y el terodactilo se quedo impresionado con ese comentario.

-Tommy... ¿Tommy?- decía la voz de chica.

-Hmmm...- respondia el chico

-¡Tommy! ¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Que linda...voz...-

-Eh, ¿gracias?-

Tommy abria los ojos para ver mas claramente a la muchacha... no se esperaba que... fuese...

-¡¿Verónica!-

-Eh... si...- decía la chica con mirada de "¿Estas enfermo?"

-Eso quiere decir que... tu... me...-

-Te cuide hasta ahora que te sientes mejor mientras el nuevo, fuerte y listo Bill acaba con la ciudad y plantas de energia...-

-¡Oh Dios Bill!- dijo el chico.

-Y tambien se que eres Fire-Boy...- y el chico se petrifico mas que los restos de Pompeya.

-¿Qué tu que?-

-Te vi destransformarte luego del ataque de las sombras...-

-Eh... debes estar alucinando, de seguro lo soñaste y...-

-El que ah estado dormido has sido tu... y vi toda la pelea... desde las sombras enviadas por Bill, hasta la... "Explosion" y la destransformacion-

-Oh... este...-

-Soy tu mejor amiga... ¿Acaso no confias en mi?-

-¡Al contrario! Solo que... este...-

-Si... no confias en mi... lo entiendo no te preocupes-

-¡Si confio en ti!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Esque...- el chico no sabia que inventar –Esta bien... si... mira todo empezo... y... cuando de pronto... entonces...­- le conto todo lo que paso

-Ya veo... no te preocupes Tommy... ¡Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo!- dijo con una ronrisa.

-Gracias... se que puedo confiar en ti- dijo Tommy sonriendo tambien.

-Jeje, no hay de que... ahora ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer?-

-Primero conseguir ayuda... hmm... ¡YA SE! ¡Vamos a mi casa!-

Casa de los Magma...

-Y entonces, ¿podrias prestarnos alguno de tus comunicadores a larga distancia Megan?- le decía el pelirrojo a su hermana menor.

-Esta bien, esta bien, se los dare a cambio de un poco de moléculas de sombra-

-¿MOLÉCULAS DE SOMBRA? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE CONSEGUIR ESO!-

-No necesariamente, no creas que no estoy informada con lo que pasa en la ciudad y con tu amigo Bill...

-Oh, jeje... lo de Bill es una historia muy extraña... y desconocida hasta para nostros dos- decía Tommy refiriéndose a el y Verónica.

-En fin, consígueme un poco de esas moléculas y te dare tres comunicadores- le decía la hermana.

-¡Echo!- y Tommy partio junto a Verónica.

Luego de caminar un poco se toparon con un sector de la ciudad que estaba pa' la... corneta.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Qué paso aquí? Es peor que cuando peleo con mi hermana por algun jugete- dijo Tommy

Verónica lanzo una mirada de "Alejate" a Tommy y este dijo en su defensa –Peleaba... jeje... tiempo pasado... preterito... Gah...-

-Esto esta peor que tu habitación...-

-Gracias...-

-Cuando se te ofrezca, pero no muy seguido-

Un Golem de sombra los diviso y se lanzo hacia ellos, por suerte el imbecil no sabia calcular bien y se iso popo en el suelo...

-¡Activar!- grito el chico y comenzó la transformación a Fire-Boy

-¡Genial!- dijo la chica

-Y aun no has visto nada...- dijo el chico

-Suficiente con el ataque de las sombras, si mal no recuerdo-

-Eh...- dijo y se marcho a pelear con el Golem de sombras.

El golem lanzo varios puñetazos seguidos sin acertar al chico que parecia un poco mas agil. Tommy lanzo una llamarada sin hacerle mucho efecto al golem, el cual formo una roca enorme de sombra y la avento contra Fire-Boy, el chico logro pensar rapido y con un puño de fuego deshizo un poco.

Seguia dándole con todo al golem, sin conseguir hacerle nada, incluso le lanzo la llamarada mas potente que habia conseguido hacer... pero obtuvo solo cansancio y una fría mirada de los rojos ojos del golem.

-¡Grah!- decía el chico enojado por no hacer nada. El golem se quedo quieto... dio la vuelta eh izo una reverencia.

-Dejalo en paz... yo quiero encargarme personalmente de el- decía un sombrio ser con corona, imposible de reconocer incluso por quienes lo conocían.

-¿Bill?- dijo Tommy y hem... pues... creo que... si era reconocible.

-¡En persona viejo!- dijo el chico –Creo que es hora de acabarte personalmente-

-Rayos, creo que pedimos los comunicadores por nada... jeje...- dijo el chico.

Verónica seguia escondida, era obvio que Bill podría sospechar de la identidad de Tommy si los veía juntos... o eso pensaba la chica, aun asi intentaba buscar extractos de sombra en algun lado.

La parrillera ambulan-¡FIRE-BOY!- ah... si... Fire-Boy se preparo para pelear. Bill tenia una mirada amenazante.

-Bill, porfavor no quiero tener que luchar... no escuches al narrador, no me eh preparado para pelear-

-Me importan 2 cominos lo que diga el narrador- ...Gracias... –¡Te acabare de todos modos!- dijo el chico al cual no le importo y se elevó en una ola se sombras que parcia en cualquier momento chocaria contra el y el resto de toda la ciudad que estaba a sus espaldas. –Descuida, no lo hare colisionar contra la ciudad-

-¡Gracias por tenerme compasión!- dijo Tommy con tono de agradecimiento

-Eh dicho la ciudad, no dije que tu te salvarías…-

-Eh.. pues…- Tomando una pose heroica –Yo también- dijo el chico.

-Bien…- dijo Bill, formando un trono con sus sombras y una corona de rey, también un trajecito de rey con sombras.

-Guau…-

-¿Te gusta? Te hare algo asi a ti también-

-¡Wii!-

-Pero será una tumba- dijo lanzando la ola de sombras hacia Fire-Boy y parecía aplastarlo.

-¡TOMMY!- grito Veronica con mucha preocupación por su amigo… casualmente la chica dejo de tener preocupación por un momento y espero a que la ola pasara… en eso pudo divisar una esfera de fuego en la cual estaba Fire-Boy -¡Si!-

-Hmm… muy astuto calefón-

-¡Fire-Boy! ¿Tan difícil es aprenderse mi nombre? ¡Fire-Boy! ¡FIRE!-

-Bah, tampoco me importa tu nombre, es mas… ya no me importa ni esta cochina ciudad ni la vida de sus cochinos habitantes-

-No puedo creer que hables asi…-

-Si puedes… Sombras… ¡VENGAN A MI!- y las sombras de toda la ciudad se dirijieron hacia Bill y comenzó a formarse un tornado a su alrededor, nubes y truenos… todo temblaba y Tommy se chupaba el dedo porque tenia miedo.

-¡Eso es mentira no me chupo el dedo!- ya lo se… no le quites la diversión a nuestros lectores, ejem… ¿Dónde me quede? ¡Ah, si! Y entonces las sombras se hacían uno con Bill

-¡Preparence a desaparecer humanos de Maxiland y en especial tú Fire-Boy!-

-Eso no es muy alentador… pero almenos alguien dice bien mi nombre- ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Una piedra? Mejor sigamos…

Un mounstro de sombras habia nacido… un titan, gigante, musculoso, terrorífico… ¡Quiero a mi mamá! Digo… Tommy quiere a su mamá.

-Ya basta…- esta bien…

Bill comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, Fire-Boy en su afán de salvar la ciudad se lanzo a pelear.

-Te odio narrador- Gracias, también te quiero mucho… en fin.

El titan de sombras tenia la vista clavada en Fire-Boy el cual intentaba evitarlo

-Bill porfavor, no quiero pelear…-

-Entonces tendre que obligarte- dijo tomando un edificio que por suerte estaba abandonado y amenazo con lanzarlo a un hospital.

-¡NOO! ¡BILL, DETENTE!- gritaba el chico sin lograr conseguir mucho.

-Entonces, lucha conmigo… llénate de ira y maldad contra mi… necesito ese poder… ¡LO NECESITO!- grito Bill

-No lo hare Bill...- La razón era que Bill era su mejor amigo y Tommy no tenia intención de hacerle daño a su amigo.

-¡Tu me has obligado!- grito lanzando al hospital el edifico

-¡¡NOOOOOO!- grito, lanzo una llamarada lo mas potente posible para desviar el edificio, pero el idiota le dio a una biblioteca. -¡Douh!-

Tommy noto que verónica seguía buscando extractos de sombra y Bill dando un paso estuvo apunto de aplastarla

-¡BASTA BILL!- grito lanzándole una bola de fuego de proporciones impresonantes

-¡Graah!- empujo al titan hacia atrás y Fire-Boy se lanzo a tomar a Veronica

-Gracias Tommy- dijo la chica en brazos de su héroe… digo, amigo.

-No es momento de bromas narrador- Aww…

Fire-Boy se elevo y Veronica se acurruco en sus brazos para no ser visto por el titan

-¡Bill! ¡Tienes que detenerte ahora mismo!- mientras nuestro raiting sube porque todos quieren ver acción, Bill miro con ira a Fire-Boy

-¡NO LO HARE!- Grito el titan lanzando una llamarada de Fuego negro hacia un sector de la ciudad y dejando la defecada (Evitemos utilizar palabras obsenas).

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres pelear contra mi? ¡¿Por qué!-

-Porque Bill… eres mi mejor amigo… no podría hacerte daño… esa es la razón-

-¿T-Tommy?- y el chico se quito la mascarilla azul, los ojos rojos del titan se volvían de color verde denuevo -¿Eres tu viejo amigo?-

-Si, y Veronica esta conmigo- dijo y la chica se descubrió

-Si Bill… porfavor… deja de hacer daño… tu no eres asi…- le dijo la chica

-Si… tienen razón chicos- dijo el titan -¡¡NOO! ¡¡IDIOTA! ¡¡Destruyelo!- dijo el titan con otra voz… -¡Tú no me controlas mas!- grito Bill

-¿Ah?- dijeron el pelirrojo y la pelinegra.

-¡No importa! ¡Ya te utilice lo suficiente, no me eres útil después de todo!- dijo el titan y quito de su interior a Bill quien cayo y antes de azotarse contra la ciudad Tommy lo agarro.

-¡Muajajajajajajaja!- rio maléficamente el titan mientras Tommy dejaba a sus amigos en un lugar asalvo, Bill estaba inconciente

-Cuida a Bill porfavor Veronica- dijo Tommy

-¡Si Tommy!... Tommy… Porfavor… ¡CUIDATE MUCHISIMO! Si algo llegase a pasar em…-

-Descuida… ¡Todo saldrá bien! Si pude con el caos antes- dos veces- Callate… ¡Podre esta vez- y volo hacia el titan -¡Aquí estoy idiota!-

-Mi siguiente presa eres tu…- dijo el sombrio ser.

-¡Ni sueñes imbécil!- Dijo el chico lanzándose a la pelea contra el oscuro ser. Lanzo unos puños de fuego sin hacer mucho efecto.

El titan respondió al ataque golpeándolo y azotándolo, el chico luego del azote intento acabar con el titan a base de llamaradas pero no consiguió nada.

-¿Cómo demonios hago esa estúpida explosión?- decía mientras recivia el golpe del titan nuevamente. Lo intento todo, pero seguía dañado.

Veronica pensaba en la escena pasada… pensaba ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudar a su amigo?. Recordo la escena de pelea anterior… ¡La explosión no afecto a las sombras! ¡Si no el destello de estas! ¡Eso es lo que necesitaban! ¡LUZ! Pero con las nubes que habia no permitían la entreda del sol, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-¿Recidencia Magma? Habla Veronica- dijo desde su celular.

-¡Hola Veronica!- dijo la pequeña Megan

-¿Recuerdas el cañon de electrones radiantes que construimos el verano pasado? ¿Podrias traerlo hasta aquí?-

-Me encantaría llevarlo… pero… ¡Mis papas me dejaron con mi tia porque afuera hay mucho caos y fueron a buscar a Tommy quien aun no llega! Aunque… hmmm…-

-¿Recuerdas el verano antepasado?- dijo la chica

-Antepasado… ¡EXELENTE IDEA VERONICA! – dijo la pequeña Megan.

El verano pasado, Veronica y Megan habían inventado un teletransportador de materia, pero para enviarla a un lugar debía tener coordenadas exactas.

-¿Pero como obtendremos las coordenadas exactas?- dijo Veronica

-¿Recuerdas el link que le hice a tu celular?-

-¿El que conecta al Satelite del gobierno de los estados unidos?-

-Si el mismo que si te descubre el FBI te-

-¡Si si ya recordé! Espera deja que lo conecte- dijo la chica mientras conectaba su celular a la red… -Me tomara un momento, espero que Tommy resista-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tommy?-

-No, nada…-

Fire-Boy seguía intentando dañar al mounstro de sombras dándole puñetazos en todo el cuerpo.

-¡Muajajaja! ¿se supone que deba sentir algo?- dijo el titan

-Eh… ¿dolor?-

-¡ERROR!- dijo pisoteándolo y se puso a bailar salsa sobre el.

-Narrador, tenme compasión- Lo siento, me pareció una escena dolorosa y graciosa y debía agregarla.

Veronica logro accesar en el sistema, anoto las coordenadas y se las dio a Megan. -¡Mision Cumplida!- dijeron ambas

-Aproposito… ¿Para que lo quieres?-

-Asuntos personales-

-No hay problema- dijo mientras Veronica recibía el Cañon de electrones radiantes.

Fire-Boy le lanzaba puños de fuego al titan de sombra pero no pasaba nada

-… hem… si vas a bailar sobre mi… intenta que no sea Cueca chilena…-

-¡Claro! Solo hare esos pasos escoceses- dijo el titan

-No se a quien odio mas, si a ti o al narrador…- decía el chico mientras oia el grito de Veronica.

-¡TO-To-To… Tomates…! Es decir… ¡Fire-Boy!-

Fire-Boy se dirigió hacia la chica –¡Adivina! Tendre profesión como alfombra de baile para algún Dance Dance Revolution de Titanes si lo de superhéroe y mi carrera soñada no salen bien- dijo Tommy ¿con animo?

-Si, si lo que sea. Necesito que le lances una llamarada lo mas potente posible al titan ese-

-¡Pero mis ataques no le hacen nada!-

-Solo hazlo- dijo la chica

-Quiero mi mamadera…- dijo Bill abrazando una roca y chupándola… ¿Alguien le puede avisar que ahí orino un perro?

-¡Titan! ¡Es hora de que mueras de una maldita vez!- grito el chico y le lanzo una llamarada muy potente.

-Me llamo Sombra y… no me hara nada tu estúpido ataque- dijo el titan

-¡No sin esto!- grito Veronica apuntando hacia la llamarada que se dirigía hacia el titan .

-¡MAMA!- grito Bill, lo que causo la desconcentración de Veronica y el disparo le dio a Fire-Boy.

-¡¿Por qué a mi!- se electrocutaba y quedo brillante con mucha fuerza.

-¡¿Luz!- dijo sombra encogiéndose poco a poco

-¿Eso era? ¡Eso es!- dijo y en lugar de lanzar llamaradas le lanzo toda la energía concentrada a sombra, lo que causo que brillara

-¡NOOOOO!- gritaba mientras se encogía

Tommy lanzo un puño de fuego a las nubes, dejando entrar los rayos del sol a la ciudad, la cual se iva regenerando poco a poco al recibir los rayos de un bello sol que no se porque le agrego tanta cursilería…

-¡¡NOOO! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba el patético ser de sombras que quedo reducido a una enana larva.

-Y ahora… ¡Bailemos Twist!- grito Tommy convirtiendo sus piernas de fuego en piernas normales y pisando a la larva… y bailando sobre ella.

Centro comercial de MaxiLand, 8:30 P.M

-Aquí estamos…- dijo Tommy dirigiéndose a la tienda de relojes "KenenWhite"

-¿Seguro que no sabes que le paso a sombra?- dijo Bill

-Pues no, se desvaneció cuando todos comenzamos a hacer el zapateo de la cueca…- dijo Tommy.

-En fin, es hora de que desenmascaremos a tu archienemigo… siempre supe que tu vida era anormal- dijo Veronica

-Espero que la palabra la hayas usado en el buen sentido…- dijo el chico meintras derrumaba la puerta de una patada -¡TE ATRAPE WHITEKENEN!- grito y el viejito que hacia relojes se asusto chocando con el mostrador y botando un estante que lo aplasto y todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor…

-Mier...coles...-

Calabozo o laboratorio de WhiteKenen.

-¡Sombra! Me has fallado... y por eso... ¡Tendremos que bailar Boggie-Oogie sobre ti hasta caer rendidos!- dijo WhiteKenen

-Realmente el es ser maligno mas maligno de todos- dijo Al a su jefe.

-No me agrado tu sarcasmo...-

-No era sarcasmo jefe, ¡ahora, bailemos!-

-¡Si! Y... uno... y dos... yyyyy- Un reloj se encendió.

-¡JEFE! ¡UN RELOJ!- grito Al.

-¡Ya lo note imbecil!- dijo el encapuchado dirigiéndose a un monitor y descuidasndo a sombra el cual huyo todo... ¿moreteado?

-Hmmm... si... ¡SI! ¡ESTO ES PERFECTO! Uuuuh huhuhuhu... tengo un **_"Frio"_** plan malévolo-

-Resaltar la palabra hara que los lectores sospechen de su plan señor-

-Es mi idea... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Nunca se porque rio con el, pero me divierte ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Maxiland… 8:30 A.M

-ZzzzZzzzz-

Tommy dormía pacíficamente, su madre para despertarlo, prendió la radio del despertador.

-¡Y en otro ámbito de las noticias!- se oyó decir y Tommy salto de la cama gritando como bebe.

-Veronica se canso de despertarte hijo… ¿Qué rayos hacias anoche en la comisaria?-

-Nada mamita linda…- dijo el chico, su madre solo sonrio y salio de la habitación mientras decía: -Suerte en el examen de hoy hijo-

-…Odio mi suerte…-

-¡Ahora la noticia mas impactante del momento!- decía la radio que seguía prendida -¡Los chicos que causaron el destrozo y la muerte del ancianito de la tienda de relojes tendrán que pagar una suma de 3.000 Billones a la familia del afectado, suma que ni los seguros ni sueldos de profesores juntos alcanzarian para pagar! Lo peor es que se le prohibirá recibir ayuda de los padres u otra persona si el dinero no lo tienen… y si no lo tienen tendrán que hacer una semana extra de clases en invierno, clases extra en las tardes, y trabajos comunitarios por el resto de los fines de semanas del año y cargaran el ataúd del anciano que mas encima mataron… ¡MATARON!-

-Lo se… lo se… no me lo sigas restregando en la cara-

-No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de este trio-

-Espero que mis padres no se enteren-

-Y esto será transmitido en todos los noticiaros de las próximas semanas, con imágenes y videos del echo ocurrido grabados por la cámara de seguridad con Zoom digital inventada por Megan Magma-

-¡¡¡MEEEGAAAAAAAAAN!-

La madre entro a la habitación y dijo –Tu hermana esta en el colegio, y tu también deberías ir… y… llamo tu profesor avisando que por ser el ultimo examen del semestre no se repetirá y por mas tarde que llegues no te dara tiempo extra y es hasta las 9:30…-

La madre cerro la puerta y…

-¡¡¡¡TE ODIO NARRADOR! HIJO DE -

_**¡Continuara!**_


	4. ¡Dulce o Muere!

**Fire-Boy**

**¡Dulce o Muere!**

_**Introducción:**_ _**La celebración más terrorífica del año se acerca a Maxiland y al resto del mundo ¡Halloween! Pero no todo aquí será dulce y disfraces, pues... Oculto entre las sombras, se pasea en su capucha negra lavada con Rinso, un ser maligno... ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué WhiteKenen se muestra normal entre los humanos este día? ¿Los Enemigos de Tommy ayudándolo en su búsqueda por los dulces y el triunfo? ¿Cuál es esa Leyenda Urbana que se cuenta sobre el Mounstro de la Calabaza? **__**  
**__**¿Están listos para el caos y el miedo que sentirán hoy? ¡Prepárate MaxiLand, para el Halloween más espantoso de la historia!**_

-Excelente...- decía el pelirrojo mientras rendía el ultimo examen antes de las vacaciones de noviembre que el Gobierno impuso para los chicos como premio por su esfuerzo... y encima 2 semanas, luego volverán unas pocas mas y se Irán... ¡¿Por qué yo no tuve esa infancia?!  
-Narrador, no te vueles de la historia ¡Me desconcentras de mi examen!- Si, lo siento Tommy...  
Ahem... como les contaba... el pelirrojo rendía el ultimo examen antes de irse de vacaciones noviembre ras y encima disfrutaría del Halloween, una fiesta esperada por muchos en el pueblo, y odiada por otro poco mas, algunos la ignoraban, y otros simplemente no la respetaban.  
-Bien chicos... Hora de entregar el Examen- dijo el profesor  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡Por favor! Unos minutos mas- decía Bill  
-Ya es muy tarde, lo siento- dijo en un intento de quitarle el examen al chico.  
Bill por su parte quería evitarlo, así que tomo con fuerzas su lado de la hoja hasta que se rompió.   
-¡¡GENIAL!! ¡¡TODO MI ESFUERZO PARA NO SER DESCUBIERTO COPIANDO SE ARRUINA EN TAN SOLO 4 SEGUNDOS!!-   
-Fueron 2 Bill, y creo que ese comentario no fue muy listo... pegare y corregiré tu prueba en caso de que copiases mal...- dijo el profesor  
El pelirrojo estaba algo nervioso, aun le quedaban preguntas sin contestar.  
-Entregue su hoja señor Magma-  
-¡¡NO!! Por favor, déjeme responder solamente esta pregunta- dijo pero cuando poso el lápiz sobre la hoja, esta ya no estaba. –Ojala te despidan imbecil- me dijo a mí, pero finjamos que se lo dijo al Profesor  
-... Eso... te costara Puntaje... ¡VE A RECREO!- grito el profesor intentando ocultar su enojo  
-¡Pero le decía al narra...!-  
-¡A RECREO!-  
Y así el joven Tommy salió a recreo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, oculto entre las sombras de ClockIsland, con su capucha negra lavada con Rinso, se ocultaba... un malvado ser...  
-31 de Octubre... llegue en la fecha correcta, para aplicar mi ataque correcto, mi venganza correcta, y si tuve suerte... Los relojes correctos...- dijo el malvado ser, acercándose poco a poco al templo de SunEmber, paso por el pasillo de las obras de artes... y finalmente... llego... donde... ¿No hay cofre?  
-¡¿No hay Cofre?! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡SunEmber debió haber cambiado la ubicación de los Relojes!! O quizás... No... No puede ser... WhiteKenen no puede seguir con vida... o Quizás...-   
-¡Alto Ahí malandrín! Ya te llevaste los relojes y... Espera tu no eres WhiteKenen- dijo SunEmber apareciendo de la nada  
-¿SunEmber?- dijo el encapuchado girando la cabeza  
SunEmber abrió la boca, como nunca, asombrado y aterrado, pego un grito y dijo:  
-¡¿Thanatos?!-

Escuela Thor 12:45 PM

-Y por eso es que los científicos la llaman, "El mal de la sardina enlatada que sabe a mayonesa embolsada"- decía Bill terminando su disertación –Y recuerden hoy... Tengan cuidado del Mounstro de la Calabaza, o podría asesinarlos... Buahahahahaha-  
-Muy bonito, Bill.. Puedes tomar asiento- dijo el profesor con cara de dormido  
-Gracias Sr. Stephen- dijo sentándose en su banco  
-Aja, pero eso no subirá tus puntos del examen-  
-¡Do'h!-  
-Bien, es hora de que diserte Terrance-  
Mientras el gigantón abusivo disertaba sobre los arco iris, Tommy y Bill conversaban en voz baja  
-¿Qué es eso de "El mounstro de la calabaza"?- preguntaba el Pelirrojo  
-Has vivido toda tu vida en Maxiland ¿y no conoces la famosa leyenda?- Respondía Bill  
-Pues... la verdad no-  
-Habla sobre el mounstro y Thanatos, es una leyenda conocida-  
-Te juro que nunca la eh oído, ¿Me la cuentas?- dijo el pelirrojo  
-Aquí vamos... Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existía un ser, que ayudaba a Dios a permitir el orden en el universo. Este ser tenia sus asistentes celestiales, eran seres extraños y variados, de muchos lugares del universo y sin raza en general. Un día, uno de sus asistentes se revelo contra el-  
-¿Quién era aquel que se revelo?- pregunto Verónica quien tampoco conocía la leyenda  
-Su nombre era Thanatos, Dios de la muerte. Él controlaba el tiempo que las almas tenían en la tierra, él debía verificar el momento exacto en el cual llevarse las almas al paraíso o al infierno. Era poderoso, muy poderoso, pero... no tanto como su Amo y señor, por lo cual, se revelo, formo en una galaxia todas las almas que pudo a cambio de vida eterna y un puesto en su orden mundial-  
-Guau- decía Tommy   
-Entonces la guerra del bien contra el mal comenzó, el ser bueno los venció el solo, sin mayor problema... el no quería enfrentar a Thanatos... pues no tenia intenciones de matar a nadie, menos a quien fue por mucho tiempo su mejor amigo... Thanatos siguió peleando... cuando se dio cuenta que no podría mas, vino a la tierra en busca de algo que hacer... tomo una serpiente, un dragón, y un ave, los metió dentro de una calabaza y creo el mounstro mas poderoso jamás creado en la historia, lo hizo en la fecha del 31 de Octubre.  
Luego fue y lo envió a atacar todo el universo, el mounstro era incontenible. Por suerte el ser bueno, se entero de esto e intento detenerlo, encerrándolo nuevamente en su calabaza y ocultándolo donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscar-  
-¿Dónde?- Pregunto Tommy  
-No lo sé tampoco- respondió Bill – Pero seguiré contando. Thanatos se enfureció muchísimo y decidió enfrentar nuevamente Cara a Cara a su viejo amigo-  
-¿Y que paso?- pregunto Verónica  
-El ser supremo se vio obligado a defenderse y... su mejor amigo... o sea Thanatos, había muerto en la pelea. Aunque se dice que su fantasma sigue rondando por el universo, en busca de la enorme bestia para cobrar venganza, y que el ser que ayudaba a gobernar el universo, esta hoy muy débil y que solo así puede acabarlo-  
-Wow... excelente historia Bill ¿Sabes quien es ese ser del que tanto mencionas?- pregunto la pelinegra  
-Para nada, creo que muy pocos saben quien es, por desgracia yo no-  
-Increíble- dijo el Pelirrojo –Por suerte son solo leyendas-  
-Yo no diría eso si fuera tu, viejo... no lo diría...-

ClockIsland

-¡Th-Th-Th-Thanatos! No es posible... T-t-tu estas ¡Muerto!- decía el rojizo SunEmber  
-Eso es lo que creen todos... bueno... si estoy muerto... pero... no hagas que los demás lo sepan ¿si? Mis poderes aun sirven, quizás menos, pero sirven aun- Le dijo Thanatos apuntándolo con su Oz.  
-S-S-Si... Pero... ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?-   
-Venganza... los relojes... los poderes de WhiteKenen y el dominio del universo-  
-¿Algo mas para llevar?-  
Tomándolo del cuello y mirándolo con ira –No tengo tiempo para tus chistecitos ¿Me oyes imbecil?-  
-Jeje, si... Tranquilo hombre...- dijo SunEmber sudando  
-Ahora dime ¿Donde has cambiado la ubicación de mis preciados y amados relojes?-   
-Los tiene WhiteKenen-  
Thanatos lo apunto con la Hoz y cargo un maléfico rayo oscuro -¡TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY PARA TUS BROMITAS!-  
-¡No, no, no! Es enserio... WhiteKenen los robo...-  
-Pero... no es posible... ¡EL YA MURIO!-  
-Los elegidos no acabaron con el completamente... Quedo ileso... pero sin sus poderes y contra tantos no podía el solo, ahora esta restaurando su energía y para ello necesita los relojes...-   
-¡¿Y TU SE LO PERMITISTE?!- grito disparándole el rayo -Solo me queda una escapatoria... ¡La esmeralda Solar!-   
-¡¿La esmeralda solar?! Jajajaja. Estas de payasito si crees que TU encontraras esa ubicación-  
-Tienes razón- dijo semi-enterrándole la Hoz en el cuello -Dime donde esta , y nadie saldrá herido-  
-Yo...no...lo...se... ¿Me vez cara de adivino?-  
-Cierto, te estaría dando mucho crédito... Solo me queda una cosa... ¡LA CALABAZA!-   
-¡Error nuevamente gasparin! Nadie, pero nadie sabe en que parte de esta isla quedo esa calabaza, la cual debe estar mas podrirá que tu propio cuerpo-  
-El cual ya no poseo, por algo soy un fantasma ahora... Pero te tengo noticias... ¿Recuerdas quien escondió esa calabaza?-  
-Claro ¡Fuiste tu!...- dijo y luego miro a Thanatos con cara de "¿En que demonios pensaba todo este tiempo?" y "¡Deje la plancha encendida sobre la ropa!" y "No apague la secadora de pelo... ¡YO NO TENGO PELO!"  
-¡Adiós mocoso!- dijo haciéndose invisible y largándose  
-¡NO SOY MOCOSO! Ni siquiera sé que significa...-

Escuela Thor 14:20 P.M

-Y por eso mi mascota es un empresario y gana un salario más decente que el mío...- dijo el profesor Stephen a la clase, miro su reloj, se rasco la cabeza.  
-¿Podemos guardar nuestras cosas?- pregunto Terrance Bom (si, es su apellido...)  
-Si Terrance, si pueden- le respondió   
-¡¡YAHOOOOO!!- grito todo el curso. Estaban emocionados ¡Era obvio! Ultimo día antes de dos semanas de vacaciones libres ¡¿En noviembre?! Esta noche Halloween, mañana Feriado, pasado mañana libres de clases...  
-¡NADA PUEDE ARRUINAR ESTO!- grito Tommy  
-HOY ES HALLOWEEN- grito alguien de por ahí  
El profesor se ocultaba en una trinchera en su mesa, se preparaba para el ataque masivo de los chicos... 3...2...1 ¡SUENA EL TIMBRE!   
-¡SIIIIIII!- Todos pasaban corriendo sobre el profesor y lo aplastaban. ¡Parecía como si jamás hubieran tenido dos semanas de vacaciones!

Flash back:

-Y por eso este primer año, no tendrán vacaciones de invierno- decía el profesor Stephen a los pequeños.

Mas adelante:

-Este año y los próximos tampoco tendrán vacaciones de invierno- los pequeños tenían cara de desilusionados y lloraban

Fin de Flash back. 

Bueno... sin mencionar esos detalles...  
-Yupi- Decía Tommy corriendo junto a Verónica y Bill  
-¿Ya saben que haremos esta noche?- dijo Bill con cara de planeando algo   
-¡Lectura complementaria!- dijo Verónica y los chicos frenaron bruscamente y la miraron feo -Era un chiste... ¡HALLOWEEN!-  
-¡SI!- respondieron los dos y siguieron corriendo

-Esto es genial ¡Simplemente lo mejor!- decían los chicos  
-Lo mejor de todo es que nada puede arruinar esta noche, por cierto, ¿De qué te disfrazaras Tommy?- decía Bill  
-Mi disfraz ya esta listo, mis poderes me lo otorgan- dijo y puso una sonrisa  
-Claro, pero... ¿No crees que los policías sospechen? y si te preguntan ¿Sabrán quien eres?- le dijo la chica  
-No pensé en eso- dijeron los dos muchachos.  
De repente un dragón pasó por arriba de ellos, con una bolsa de dinero en la mano  
-¿Dreg?- dijo Tommy  
-¿Dreg Javier Mozo Penco? Nuestro compañero de clases que repitió curso- dijo Bill  
-No, este es un Dragón y... - En eso pasa Sismo saltando y moviendo un poco el suelo y luego Sombra, todos con bolsas de dinero -Esos eran Sismo y Sombra-  
-¿Sombra? ¿El mismo que me poseyó el otro día?-  
-Ese mismo- dijo Tommy -y atrás de ellos, la policía- dijo apuntando a los policías que pasaban ahí detrás, y ahí en uno de esos autos iba el Oficial Gerald.  
-Oficial Gerald, Dreg, Bill, Tommy, Stephen ¡¿Es que soy la única con un nombre que no sea Estadounidense?!- dijo Verónica  
-Dreg no es estadounidense, es de el planeta Chachivernicoleitroopa que queda en la galaxia de AndroMariomeda- dijo Bill con tono de sabiondo mientras Verónica y Tommy lo miraban con cara de "Nunca mas volvemos a usarlo como experimento para exposiciones de la Gravedad, y además de cabeza"  
-Bill... sabes que eso no existe...- dijo Verónica  
-Pero... la revista de videojuego adictos lo dice... ¡LA REVISTA! ¡ELLA NUNCA ME AH MENTIDO!- le respondió el chico  
-Claro, y cuando dijeron que depositaras 20 millones en su cuenta para que Mario fuese a tu cumpleaños, el cual según ellos seria el 31 de Febrero-   
-Ya veras, cuando sea año bisiesto llegara el 29, luego el triciesto el 30 ¡Y EL CUATRICIESTO EL 31! ¡ME LO PROMETIERON!- dijo Bill  
-No, solo te estafaron, tu sabes que tu cumpleaños es el 23 de Septiembre- dijo Tommy -En fin, debo perseguir a esos bobos-  
-¡Al fin veré tus poderes en acción!- dijo Bill  
-Sí... ¡ACTI...!-   
-¡ESPERA TOMMY!- Grito Verónica -Hay gente atrás, te verán  
-Cierto, pero... eso puede arreglarse- dijo poniendo una mirada de chico inocente y malvado a la vez, apunto con su dedo un basurero y al instante este ardió en llamas   
-¡MIREN! ES UN BASURERO EN LLAMAS!- dijo alguien y toda la atención de la gente se centro en el basurero  
-¡ACTIVAR!- dijo Tommy y comenzó a transformarse.  
Se elevo y salió en persecución de los malvados, mientras una ambulancia y bomberos atendían al pobre y desamparado basurero.

Mientras tanto en un horrible lugar llamado "Mc.Burger Kong" 

-Quiero una orden de papas fritas, con hamburguesa de queso triple y la Bananita Infeliz de Halloween- decía un conocido encapuchado  
-Elija su premio- decía el que atendía   
-Quiero el que se parece a mí- dijo poniendo carita sonriente y escogiendo uno encapuchado de gris -Ahora... ¡MI ORDEN!-  
-Claro, pero ¿Quiere que le agrandemos su hamburguesa por 20 pesos?-  
-No-  
-¿Quiere hielo extra en su bebida por 40 pesos IVA incluido?-  
-Con la cantidad excesiva de agua y lo poco de "Bebida" que le echan, no y ninguna otra promoción tampoco-  
-¿Quiere que le agreguemos papas extra por 80 pesos?-  
-¿Que entiendes por "Ninguna otra promoción"?-  
-Eh... ¿Y un premio extra por solo 500 pesos?-  
-¡¡DIJE QUE...!! ... eh... bueno, dame a la novia del malo-  
-La novia es del bueno...-  
-¡¡¡DIJE LA NOVIA DEL MALO!!!-  
-Esa se la damos por 2000 pesos-  
-Entonces no quiero ninguna promoción-  
-Pero...-  
Entonces le colmo la paciencia a WhiteKenen y lo amenazo con su Hoz -¡EH DICHO NINGUNA PROMOCION!-  
-Aquí tiene su orden, pásela bien- dijo con una sonrisa fingida mientras el encapuchado se retiraba.  
Se dirigió a una mesa, donde se encontraba el pequeño dinosaurio Al.  
-¿Trajo mi Bananita feliz jefe?- pregunto emocionado  
-Si, pero el premio es mío- respondió su amo  
-Awww...-

Entonces escucho a los policías pasando por ahí.  
-¿Que pasara?- pregunto el encapuchado y miro por la ventana... ¡ERAN SUS ASISTENTES! ¡DREG, SISMO Y SOMBRA PASABAN CON UN BOTIN ENORME! y... ¡Tras ellos iba Fire-Boy! -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN ASIENDO ESOS IMBECILES?!- grito el encapuchado  
-Roban un botín jefe, y tras ellos va el chico que tiene el reloj que necesita- dijo Al   
-Pero... Yo no les eh ordenado que hagan nada...- dijo WhiteKenen   
En la mesa de atrás había un chico de enormes dientes, al cual apodaban el Castor. Un rechazado social total, ni los demás rechazados lo tomaban en cuenta. El había seguido a WhiteKenen por varios días insistiéndole que alguno de los relojes si le debía pertenecer a el, pero no lo tomaba en cuenta.  
Así que un día, Castor, fue a una tienda de disfraces de Ropa Americana y robo un penoso disfraz de castor y un reloj roto, y hoy seria el día en el que la gente lo tomaría en cuenta por su maldad... Pero el es otra historia que no nos interesa, así que volvamos a lo nuestro.  
-Bueno, será mejor que detenga a esos idiotas antes de que hagan algo- dijo el encapuchado levantándose  
-¿Me puedo comer su hamburguesa?- dijo Al  
-¡Ja!... Te gustaría... pero es para el Señor Capuchadin-  
-¿Quien?-  
-Mi nuevo juguete amo del mal, el que vino en la bananita-  
-Ah- dijo Al poniendo cara de "¿Qué rayos le paso a este imbecil?"  
-Saldré afuera- dijo y salió corriendo hacia afuera... duh...

-¡Deténganse!- grito Fire-Boy -¡¿Qué rayos están tramando?!-

-Como WhiteKenen nos despidió a los tres, hemos formado la "ELITE MALIGNA DE DREG"- dijo el Dragón entusiasmado.  
Sombra intervino diciendo -En verdad solo somos la Elite Maligna de los despedidos-  
-¿Despedidos? ¡Yo Jamás los despedí imbeciles!- dijo apareciendo WhiteKenen  
-¿Ah no?- pregunto sismo muy confundido  
-¡No tarados! Aun necesito de sus servicios- dijo escuchando la sirena de los policías -¡AHORA LARGUENSE ANTES DE QUE LOS ATRAPEN!-  
-¿Pero que haremos con el botín?- dijo Dreg  
-¡SOLO LARGUENSE!- grito  
Los tres idiotas se miraron, le lanzaron las bolsas a Fire-Boy encima, lo cual provoco que estas se rompiesen y dejasen a Fire-Boy nadando en joyas, monedas y billetes mientras los otros se marchaban.  
-¡Chico de Fuego! ¿Tu denuevo?- dijo el Oficial Gerald -¡Quedas bajo arresto!- dijo apuntándolo con un arma  
-¡PERO NO EH ECHO NADA!- dijo el chico  
-Eso dicen todos ¡SI NO TE ENTREGAS AHORA, SERAS EL QUE ENCABEZARA LA LISTA DE LOS MAS BUSCADOS DEL PAIS!-  
-Como si el estado tomara en cuenta nuestra ciudad...-   
-¡AHORA LA ENCABEZAS CHICO!-  
-¡Douh! Genial, mas popularidad para el que salvo la ciudad tres veces arriesgando su vida...- dijo lanzando fuego a un monton de billetes que estaba cerca del policia para no ser visto huyendo.

Mas tarde  
-¡Y además me lanzaron su botín encima! ¿Y que paso? ¡Los carabineros me culparon a mí!-  
-Es un milagro que, además de mi nombre, algo aquí demuestre nuestra nacionalidad, pudieron haberles llamado policías- dijo Verónica  
-Pero tú no robaste esas cosas ¿Porque no dijiste quienes fueron?- dijo Bill  
-¡Sí Claro! Les pude haber dicho que un dragón, un hombre de sombras, y un... ser peludo que hace terremotos robaron las cosas y me creerían ¿no?- dijo enojado Tommy  
-La verdad puede que si Tommy, ¿Es que no recuerdas que ellos si saben sobre los últimos incidentes con esos tontos?- dijo Verónica  
-... Oh genial... lo había olvidado...- dijo Tommy  
-Entonces ve y diles- dijo la chica  
-Es que... ¿Crees que me crean después de haber quemado los billetes para que me dejaran huir?-  
-... como te iba diciendo Tommy, no te creerán...- dijo la chica  
-En fin, no tenemos tiempo para eso ¡Tenemos algo mas importante!- dijo Bill -¡Hoy haremos maldades en Halloween!-  
-Solo pediremos dulces... se lo prometimos a tu madre Bill- dijo Verónica con tono de matrona  
-Ella tiene razón... Aunque un par de huevos no hará mal- dijo poniendo cara de malvado el pelirrojo  
-Por favor chicos, te meterás en mas problemas además de los que tienes como Fire-Boy- dijo Verónica  
-¡No sabrán quien soy si uso disfraz! y ahora que los mencionamos ¡Vamos al ático, tengo montones de disfraces que podemos usar!- dijo Tommy

Mientras tanto.  
-¡¿Que?! ¿Tu necesitando mi ayuda? ¡Ja! Solo quieres verme capturado en tus trampas, no confió en ti SunEmber- dijo el encapuchado hablando a una pantalla enorme.   
-¡Es enserio! Me encantaría explicarte porque ¡Pero no queda tiempo!- dijo el ser Rojo  
-Bah, no tengo porque creerte- dijo WhiteKenen  
-Grr... ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡TE DIRE QUE PASA!... ¡Thanatos aun esta vivo! ¡Quiere quitarte los relojes! ¡Dominar el universo! ¡Y PARA ESO AH IDO EN BUSCA DE LA ESMERALDA SOLAR!- grito eufóricamente SunEmber   
-¡¿Que?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Estas de chistosito hoy, no?! JAJAJA ¿Thanatos Vivo? ¡Ja! ¿Te comiste un Tony?-  
-¿Tony?- dijo SunEmber  
-Payaso...- respondió el encapuchado  
-Ah...-  
-En todo caso, hoy es Halloween, no el día de los inocentes- dijo el misterioso encapuchado  
-¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo pruebe?! ¡ACASO CON UNA GRABA...cion?... ¡SIERTO! ¡LAS CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD!... espera mientras voy a buscar las cintas- dijo SunEmber y se fue corriendo, tardo un poco y volvió.   
WhiteKenen veía una serie de televisión que le gustaba, y se podía oír la canción de inicio -"_Cuando solo tenia 14 de edad..._"-  
-¡¿Qué haces?!- dijo SunEmber interrumpiendo la canción  
-¡DEMONIOS! ¡ERA LA SEGUNDA PARTE! ¡SU YO DEL FUTURO Y...!... ¿que rayos quieres ahora?-  
-Encontré los videos, solo mira y veras-  
Puso la cinta de video y se podía apreciar una imagen de un campo de flores.  
-"La época de aparearse de estos pequeños conejitos, comienza con un ritual de baile"- y los conejos comenzaban a bailar un baile con tono Disco.  
-¿Eso querías mostrarme?- dijo WhiteKenen  
-Perdón, olvide adelantarlo- dijo SunEmber adelantando  
En la imagen se podía apreciar un encapuchado entrando... pero... no se veía muy bien... de repente miraba hacia la cámara y...  
-¡¿THANATOS?!- grito WhiteKenen...

Ahora por cuestiones de contrato debemos poner a nuestros auspiciadores que ni nos pagan por anunciarlos... en fin...

¡ESTA NOCHE! ¡¡¡EL GRUPO "OFICIAL MATUTE" EN CONCIERTO!!! ¡Compre sus entradas y disfrute de un espectáculo que dejara con epilepsia a mas de uno... ¡es decir! con Emocionencia (existe esa palabra, yo lo se) a mas de uno.   
¡Compre sus entradas en las farmacias no autorizadas por los laboratorios de salud o inodoros de baños de chicos mas cercanos!  
No lo olvide, esta noche en estadio que se demolerá por problemas de  
-NO LO DIGAS IDIOTA-  
por problemas con los conejitos.

¡Y NO OLVIDE NUESTRA OFERTA! ¡PAGUE 2 Y LLEVE 1! ¡Y LO MEJOR! ¡ES OBLIGATORIA!

Ejem... después de el bochornoso comercial... volvemos con nuestra programación programada... ¿Que? No tenia nada mejor que decir.

-¡¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!! ¡¿THANATHOS? ¡¡¿AUN VIVE?!!- dijo WhiteKenen  
-El lo esta negando- dijo SunEmber  
-Precisamente- dijo Thanatos apareciendo   
-¡Tu!... ¿Que quieres de nosotros? Sabes perfectamente que no puedes vencerme- dijo WhiteKenen  
-¿Quien dice que voy a enfrentarte? Y aun así, no podrías matarme-  
-¿Ah?- dijeron el encapuchado y el ser Rojizo -¿Porque?- preguntaron ambos  
-¡TOMASTE EL EXILIR PROHIBIDO DE LA VIDA ETERNA!- grito WhiteKenen  
-¡JA! ¿Me vez cara de imbecil? ¿Crees que me la tomaría para soportar vivir con una maldición por el resto de mi vida?- dijo el encapuchado de negro  
-Es un buen punto- le dijo SunEmber a su enemigo de blanco  
-¡Calla! ¿Entonces? ¿Porque aseguras que no podemos matarte?-  
-Porque ahora no soy Thanatos... soy... ¡Phantom Thanatos!- dijo  
SunEmber respondió -El Phantom va segundo y primero va D...-   
-¡Silencio!- dijo WhiteKenen interrumpiendo a SunEmber -¿Eso significa que tú eres un fantasma?-  
-¡PUES CLARO QUE...!... ¿Que pregunta fue esa? ¿No leíste el "Phantom"?-  
-Es que puede que seas una adorable manzana o un loco caza padrinos... ¡o quizás un macacolanzaporquerias!- dijo SunEmber  
-Tu calla, que la pregunta iba para el de blanco- dijo el de Negro  
-Como fuese, no podrás tomar nada de mí. ¡Los relojes están protegidos contra cualquier cosa existente! Y además tengo una aspiradora, podría tenerte ahí dentro si quisiera- dijo WhiteKenen  
-¿Ahora te crees Luigi?- dijo SunEmber   
-Calla...- dijo Thanatos -además, yo no vengo por los relojes... ¡Vengo a obligarlos a decirme donde se encuentra la maldita Esmeralda Solar!-  
-¿Y crees que te vamos a decir?- dijeron Ambos  
-¡ENTONCES NO ME QUEDA MAS ALTERNATIVA! ¡LIBERARE AL MOUNSTRO!- grito Thanatos  
-Es Monstruo...- dijo SunEmber  
-Pero a mi criatura la eh llamado MOUNSTRO DE LA CALABAZA para ser mas original- respondió el de negro  
-Wow, vaya originalidad... Y aun así ¡Nadie sabe cual de todas las calabazas ocultas de la isla "ClockIsland" es la de tu "Mounstro"! ¡Jaja!- dijo WhiteKenen  
-¿Ya olvidaste quien lo oculto?- dijo el encapuchado de negro  
-Esto me resulta familiar- dijo SunEmber  
-Ou...- dijo WhiteKenen   
-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió Thanatos escapando en un Poof  
-¡Debemos prevenir a la ciudad! ¡Necesitamos la ayuda de los elegidos!- dijo WhiteKenen  
-...No sé si viene Halloween o el Apocalipsis ¡¿QUIERES SALVAR LA CIUDAD?!- dijo SunEmber, mas bien, grito  
-¡Lo haría yo solo! pero mis poderes siguen restaurándose aun y ese mounstro es demasiado poderoso...-  
-Aun así ¡¿TU QUIERES SALVAR LA CIUDAD?!- grito nuevamente el Rojo  
-¡Ya te dije que sí! Ahora vamos- dijo corriendo hacia afuera y recordando "¡Deje a AL solo en la hamburguesería! ¡Y no le deje dinero para que pague la cuenta!"  
-Es oficial, mas que Halloween esto es Apocalipsis...-

Oscurecía en MaxiLand...  
Los adultos fortalecían sus casas contra el ataque de huevos y otros.  
Los niños preparaban sus disfraces y buscaban en las calles un soborno para no atacar casas.  
¡Era una guerra entre niños y Adultos! 

Mientras en la casa de los Magma  
-¡Preparados para el combate de esta noche!- decía el padre de la familia, Joe   
-Sistemas preparados ¿Seguro que el sistema de defensa servirá?- decía la madre, Jenny  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Llevo trabajando en ella desde Navidad de hace dos años!- respondía el padre  
-¿Entonces quien era ese Santa Claus que se aparecía a los niños?-  
-¡El verdadero te digo! ¿Que no te comente que le envié las cartas con mi mensajero Polar 9000?- dijo el Padre a la Madre   
-Querido... ¿era tu padre?-  
-¡No soy hijo de Santa! Él si vino ¡Él es real!-  
-Si, y los fantasmas existen... mejor pon el sistema de defensa-  
-¡Todos dicen lo mismo! En fin...- De la nada saco un teclado que flotaba, comenzaba a poner números extraños y tecleaba "JoeMagmaTheBestDefensa.sistema"  
-Accediendo a la base de datos de defensa... Teclee su password-  
[Error, incorrecta  
-Wow, creí que teclear asteriscos serviría... probare con... Joe Magma Rulz-  
-Clave correcta- decía la computadora, el padre sonreía orgulloso y la casa comenzaba a temblar

Arriba en la habitación de Tommy   
-¡TERREMOTO!- gritaba Tommy  
-¡Tommy, relájate!- decía Verónica -Mantén la calma como yo y Bill... ¿Bill?- y dirigieron sus miradas a la ventana que estaba rota  
-¡MAMA!- grito Tommy y Verónica lo abofeteo  
-Tranquilo...-  
-Gracias...- y entonces la casa se revestía por fuera de un plástico Transparente y resbaloso

Abajo

-¡Eureka! ¡No mas huevos este Halloween!- gritaba Joe  
-¿Y como lo sacaras?- decía Jenny  
-... Oh... Rayos...-

Arriba

-Ya paso todo Tommy, relájate- le decía la chica al chico que temblaba -... quizás me odie por esto- dijo Abrazándolo para intentar calmarlo, Tommy se relajo  
-Wow, me ausento un momento y ya andan de tortolitos- decía Bill saliendo del baño   
Gritaron y se separaron  
-¿Que no te lanzaste por la ventana?- dijo Verónica enojada  
-¿Ah? No, eso fue el disfraz de hombre de metal que había intentado quitarme hace un rato- dijo Bill mientras unos huevos entraban por ese agujero y le daban a Tommy  
-¡Oh! ¡Genial!- decía mirándose la ropa. Al momento Bill ponía un cartel de Peligro para tapar el agujero de la ventana.  
-¿Que tal si buscamos nuestros disfraces en el Baúl que tengo en mi armario?- dijo Tommy, pero cuando se dio cuenta sus amigos ya escogían disfraces -No se molesten en esperarme...-  
-No lo hacíamos- Dijo Bill y el cartel que puso le cayo encima   
-Graciaaaaaas Karma- dijo Tommy sonriente.

Mientras Tanto en la casa de al lado, venia recién mudándose una familia nueva a la ciudad ¡Pero eso no nos interesa! ¡No influirá en la historia! Jaja, digo... Vamos a ClockIsland 

-Necesitamos buen armamento...- dijo WhiteKenen  
-Eso o que Thanatos tenga mala memoria- dijo SunEmber

Mientras en Italia  
-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY?! ¡ESTO NO ES CLOCKISLAND!- gritaba el encapuchado de negro  
Un fontanero bigotudo de rojo lo miraba raro y decía -Mama mía...- 

Devuelta en la isla flotante

-No creo que eso ocurra, seria... demasiada buena suerte- dijo WhiteKenen  
-Bueno. En todo caso en nuestro almacén de Armamento de ClockIsland, tenemos las mejores armas del universo- le decía SunEmber orgulloso   
-Me da igual que tan buenas sean, solo necesitamos algo grande y sádico para acabar a ese "mounstro"-  
-Se dice Monstruo- corrigió SunEmber  
-Si pero el se llama "mounstro"-  
-Cierto-  
-así es-  
-Correcto-   
-Bien dicho-  
-Excelente-  
-¡Ya cállate!- dijo WhiteKenen  
-Bueno...- dijo SunEmber  
-así me gusta-   
-Que bien-  
-Correcto-  
-así así-  
-Como me gusta-  
-Bien dicho-

Mejor cambiamos de Escena  
-¡BU!- Oh que miedo... digo... ese fue el intento de susto de Tommy  
-No viejo, la verdad que una manta no te viene bien- decía Bill   
-¿Que tal este?- dijo entrando en el armario y saliendo disfrazado con una capucha negra hasta abajo, un monóculo, un Traje elegantemente maligno y unos colmillos.  
-¡Wow!- dijeron ambos  
-¡Mi turno!- grito Bill entrando al armario, se oía como rebuscaba y salió de el en calzoncillos -¡TA-DA!-  
-¡Bill!- dijo Verónica tapándose los ojos  
-¡AH!- grito sonrojado y entro... que vergüenza... volvió a salir. Tenia puesto unos cuernos, un caparazón con espinas detrás, brazaletes de espinas, cuernos y provocaba algo de risa  
-¡Yo quiero!- grito Verónica entrando al armario y saliendo vestida de científica.  
-Eso da mucho miedo, aun en Halloween- dijo Bill -Mejor busca otro-  
-Hmmp...- dijo Verónica enojada y entro denuevo al armario.  
-Tenemos para rato... - dijo Bill  
-Oí eso... - dijo Verónica aun buscando algo que usar. Finalmente salió y llevaba un largo vestido negro, unos cuernos de demonio, un traje rojo y una cola.  
-¡¡Demontastico!!- grito Bill  
-¿Eso existe?- dijo Tommy  
-¡No pero me gusta decirlo!- le respondía  
-¡¿Qué tal si vamos a asustar y pedir dulces?! ¡¡Y HACER TRAVESURAS!!- grito Verónica... ¡¿Verónica?!  
-...- Tommy y Bill la miraban raro  
-Perdón, me descontrole...-  
-¡Nos parece buena idea!- dijeron los chicos

Mientras  
-¡¿Donde esta esa maldita esmeralda?!- repetía Thanatos enfurecido -Grr... bueno, la esmeralda aun no interesa... ¡Lo importante ahora es mi plan!- dijo sacando una calabaza -Tan solo necesito que reciba energía de alguno de los elegidos Elementales para que esto funcione bien... ¡Pero con los años que han pasado encontrar uno me será imposible! ¡Por eso necesito esa estúpida esmeralda!- decía aun... ¿Terminaste de hablar? -Si, ya termine mi dialogo ¿Puedo ir a comer ahora?- si, si, anda ¡Nosotros vamos a nuestros auspiciadores y volvemos

-¿Esta cansado de que su perro siempre se orine en su sillón favorito? ¿Esta aburrido de que también lo haga en su cama favorita y en su inodoro favorito?- Se puede apreciar un Perro con un diario en un inodoro - ¡Nuevo Diario de Titanio! ¡Para romperle el-  
Ejem... debemos eliminar ese auspiciador...

MaxiLand

-¡Muajajajaja! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Le rompí la ventana a esa mansión! ¡Y le di a la cama de un chico! ¡SII!- gritaba Bill  
Verónica abrió la boca para decir -¡Pero Bill! ¡Esa es tu casa! ¡Y TU CAMA!-  
-¡Douh!- exclamo el chico  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya- decía un gigantón con cuerpo de gorila...  
-¡Es Terrance!- dijo Tommy  
-¡Lárgate! ¡No tenemos dinero para el almuerzo a estas horas de la noche!- dijo Bill  
-¡No quiero su dinero!... bueno... no ahora. Quiero proponerles una tregua por hoy para hacer travesuras- dijo el gigantón  
-Hmmm- dijo Bill -¡Aceptamos!-  
-Pero Bill...- respondió Verónica y enseguida fue interrumpida por Tommy;  
-¡Excelente idea! Jeje, será un gran Halloween-  
-Bueno, que mas da- dijo la chica  
-Nosotros también nos unimos- dijo Dreg, transformado en Dragón y tras el Lizarg, Royer, Sismo y Sombra   
-¿Todos en paz y armonia en Halloween?- decía Bill -¿Es halloween o apocalipsis? ¿o Navidad?-  
-¡No importa eso! ¡HORA DE HACER TRAVESURAS!- decía Tommy

Suenan Rayos por todos lados y empieza una cancion de terror

Tommy: Halloween...Eco  
Lizarg y Royer: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!   
Tommy: ¡Halloween llego! ¡La epoca de asustar!  
Bill: Pedir dulces ¡Y disfrutar!   
Terrance: Terrance querer jugar...  
Dreg: Mucho caos vamos a causar  
Sismo: ¡A mucha gente vamos a aterrar!  
Sombra: Este dia me va encantar  
Verónica: Con disfraces por la calle  
Sombra: Sin que nos reconozca nadie  
Tommy: Alfin hare travesuras  
Bill: ¡Les lanzaremos verduras! (tirando tomates a su casa)  
Verónica: Es tu casa cabeza dura... (con una mano en la cara)  
Todos: ¡Halloween llego! ¡Vamos a asustar! ¡Pedir dulces y disfrutar!  
Terrance: ¡Travesuras poder causar!  
Todos: ¡Mucho caos vamos a lograr! ¡Y a todo mundo aterrorizaaaar!  
Tommy: ¡La primera vez que logro hacer travesuuraaas!  
Verónica: Miren ese patio, es toda una dulzura (Dreg le lanza fuego al jardin)  
Dreg: Creo que nesesitan una mano de pinutra  
Sismo: (tocando un timbre)Ahora chicos digan sin perder la cordura... (sale un anciano con dulces muy sonriente)  
Todos: ¡¡¡DULCE O MUERE INCONCIENTE!!! ¡MUAJAJAJA! (el anciano se desmaya)  
Todos: ¡Halloween llego! (llego) ¡Vamos a asustar! (sin piedad) ¡Pedir dulces y disfrutar! (Buuuuuuuu)  
Terrance: ¡¡ESTA NOCHE UN SUSTO TENDRAN!!  
Todos: ¡Mucho caos vamos a lograr! (causar) ¡Y a todo mundo aterrorizaaaar!  
Tommy: ¡Oh si!  
Todos: ¡¡¡LA NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN LLEGO!!!   
Tommy:(con tono frio y malevolo) ...Nuestro Halloween va a comenzar...  
Todos: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
Veronica: esto es... extraño...

Derrepente  
-¡Aqui es! ¡Maxiland!- dijo WhiteKenen   
-¡Ahora debemos alertar a los elegidos!- grito SunEmber   
-Lindos disfraces- dijo un pequeño -¿No estan un poco grandes sopencos?  
Whitekenen y SunEmber intercambiaron miradas malevolas...  
Depronto se puede ver al chico amarrado a un poste y WhiteKenen se lleva los dulces  
-Aver si otro grande te saca de ahi enano- dijo WhiteKenen y junto a SunEmber siguieron riendo por todo el camino  
WhiteKenen dijo -¡Mira! ¡Los elegidos!-  
-¡Si! ¡Alli estan! ¿Atacando a una casa?- SunEmber no entendia  
-¡¡SOMOS MALVADOS!! ¡¡MUY MALVADOS!!- grito Bill  
Veronica habia notado a WhiteKenen y se quedo palida -¡¡ES WHITEKENEN!!  
-¿Quien?- dijo Terrance  
-¡Jefe!- dijeron los dragones y los otros dos villanos  
-¡¡Asi que todo esto era un plan para acabarnos!! ¡Terrance, Bill, Veronica...vamonos!- dijo Tommy   
-Pero Terrance querer jugar...- dijo el giganton  
-¡¡DIJE VAMOS!!-  
-¡Esperen!- dijo SunEmber, pero ya era tarde.   
Derrepente llego Fire-Boy y se lanzo contra WhiteKenen  
-¡Hey era una tregua!- dijo Dreg  
-Si, con ustedes ¡No con el de blanco!-  
-¿Como te hare entender que mis poderes son superiores a los tuyos?- dijo WhiteKenen  
-¡No me interesa!- dijo lanzandole fuego y sin nisiquera ensusiarle el traje  
-¿Que onda contigo? ¿Que parte de "Mis poderes son superiores a los tuyos" no entiendes? ¡No vengo a pelear ni a nada! ¡Vengo en su ayuda!- dijo el de blanco  
-¡Si como no!- dijo alejandose y lanzandole fuego como loco  
-Leere una historieta mientras se cansa- dijo sentandose a leer mientras le llegaba fuego

En el cielo de MaxiLand  
-Mejor me rindo... sin algun elegido elemental no podre hacer nada y en estas epocas deben haber muerto de viejos...- dijo el encapuchado de negro volando como fantasma por los cielos de MaxiLand... bajando tristemente su vista y viendo como un chico lanzaba disparos de fuego a un tipo de blanco que leia historietas, y al lado otros tres elegidos -¿QUE? ¡¿SIGUEN VIVOS?!- el ser oscuro no lo podia creer -¡¡¡SI!!! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Fire-Boy seguia disparando mas fuego -¡¡¡RINDETE!!!-   
WhiteKenen por su parte terminaba la historieta y con lagrimas decia -Que hermoso... ejem... ¿Ya terminaste?-  
-¡No! ¡te permitire vivir si te rindes! ¡No dejare que el enemigo triunfe!- decia el chico de pelo rojo  
-¿No lo entiendes? ¡¡EL ENEMIGO NO SOY YO!!-  
-El dice la verdad- decia SunEmber  
-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces quien es el enemigo?- decia Fire-Boy enojado   
-¡¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!- Riendo malvadamente Thanatos dijo -¡¡Alfin encontre al elegido elemental!!- y sonriende pronuncio tambien- y a otros tres que tambien me serviran ¡¡¡SUCUMBAN ANTE MI PODER!!!-  
-Eso responde mi pregunta- dijo Fire-Boy  
Entonces Thanatos levanto sus manos y robo energia que salia de los relojes destransformando a los elegidos y dejandolos ahi  
-¡Y AHORA QUE TENGO SUS PODERES!- entregando la energia a una calabaza en lo alto de una colina -¡SALUDEN AL MOUNSTRO DE LA CALABAZA!- empieza a temblar  
-y eso me aclara otra cosa- decia Tommy   
-¿Cual?- pregunto WhiteKenen  
-Que este tipo no sabe pronunciar bien-

Comienza a temblar fuertemente en todo Maxiland y luego hay truenos   
Unos reporteros van al lugar de los echos  
-¡Terremotos y truenos! ¡Esto podria convertirse en el halloween mas terorifico para MaxiLand! Nunca habiamos truenos... ¡¡ESO ES GENIAL!! pero bueno, todos van al mismo punto. ¡El monte Calabaza! donde milagrosamente hay una calabaza... se supone que estaba vacio ¿no? ah bueno... eh... y...- sonrie - no se que mas decir, no hay nada interesante de que hablar...- Entonces se empiezan a abrir gritetas que se dirigen al monte -¡Exepto eso! ¡Miren esas misteriosas grietas!- el camarografo cae a una -¡¡Bien echo idiota!! ¿ahora como grabaras? ¡La gente no me vera! ¡Quieren verme a mi! ¡Su heroe!-   
-¡¡Almenos ayudame!!-  
-¿Y ensusiar mi traje nuevo?... esta bien, solo porque eres mi mejor amigo-  
-Lo mismo le dices al jefe-  
-Pero con el es otra cosa, todos le dicen eso-  
-yo no-  
-Y aun no entiendo porque si te sube el sueldo- 

Mientras bajo el monte o colina o lo que fuese  
-Sabes algo SunEmber- decia Tommy mirando asustado a la cima  
-¿Que cosa?-  
-¡¡ESTAS COSAS JAMAS OCURRIAN ANTES QUE ME DIERAS ESTE ESTUPIDO RELOJ!!-  
-Creeme que no querrias saber que es lo que realmente pasaria si no te lo doy-  
Dreg miro a Sismo... destransformado -¡¡¡PRIMO ERIC!!!- decia  
-¿Primo Dreg?- dijo Sismo -Oh genial... no le digas a mi mamá-  
-ni tu a la mia-  
-Bebes- decia Sombra... el cual era su apodo, nadie conoce su nombre, ni el creador de esta historia (Yo pienso que es por flojo, pero ahi el, quizas me despida ¿Quien sabe? ¡No encontrara mejor narrador que yo!)  
-Eso no te lo crees ni tu narrador- Mejor callate Tommy... -Si, si... lo que digas-  
-¡¡DEJENSE DE PAYASADAS Y SALUDEN AL MOUNSTRO DE LA CALABAZA!!- decia Thanatos mientras tras el Salia un dragon enorme  
-Bien, mas dragones...- decia Royer -¿Esque teniamos que ser tan originales?-   
-¡¡¡ROAAAAAAWR!!!- rugia el enorme ser  
-¡¡Yo tengo suficiente poder para acabarlo!!- decia WhiteKenen  
-¡¡SII!!- gritaban todos  
-Pero me estoy recargando... asi que solo puedo usar poco ¡Lo cual no sera suficiente! ¡¡Elegidos, nesesito de su ayuda para acabarlo!! ¡¡¡JUNTOS, y con la ayuda de SunEmber y sus poderes, PODREMOS VENCER!!!-  
-¡Si!- decian denuevo  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Transformense!- decia SunEmber  
-¡¡TRANSFORMACION!!- gritaban los cuatro pero no paso nada  
-Les recuerdo que les robe energia a sus relojes- decia Thanatos  
-Tendremos que ir a ClockIsland para recargarlos... ¡Pero nos tardaremos mucho! ¡Tanto que el mounstro ya abra acabado la ciudad!- decia SunEmber nervioso  
-No... ¡Ustedes vayan! Yo puedo encargarme de esto por un momento- dijo empezando a brillar -¿Que miran? ¡VAYANSE YA!-   
-Si- respondia SunEmber -¡Vamos a la Isla chicos!-  
-¿Como llegaremos?- preguntaba Tommy  
-Facil... ¡¡¡TERA!!!- gritaba mientras un enorme terodactilo se dirigia a ellos -Suban por su ala y cuidado, sin caerse porfavor... Ah, y limpiense los zapatos antes de subir, la bañe ayer y creanme que es dificil-   
-¡Increible! Un terodactilo vivo ¡YAHO!- gritaba Eric 

Luego en la Isla  
-Ahora solo debemos... ¡Soy un tonto!- grito SunEmber  
-Que novedad- dijo Dreg  
-¡OLVIDE QUE NO TENEMOS LA ESMERALDA SOLAR EN LA ISLA!-  
-¿Y que haremos? Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo- dijo Tommy  
-... tiene que haber algo... ¿Pero que?- SunEmber comenzo a pensar e idear algo, debia ser rapido o WhiteKenen no podria soportar mucho.

-Desde que la isla cayo al mar ¡Nos separamos de un poco de ella! Y en ese lugar esta presisamente el templo... ¡Pero la isla nunca estaba quieta! ¡¡ESA ESMERALDA PUEDE ESTAR EN CUALQUIER PARTE!!- gritaba SunEmber  
-Hmmm...- Dreg pensaba... ¿Dreg pensaba? -No molestes narrador, no es un buen momento- bueno es sierto... entonces Dreg mira a sus pequeños dragones -¡ESO ES! ¡Lizarg! ¡Royer! ¡Quiero que busquen esa esmeralda, no importa si se separan para eso! Cuando las encuentren nos mantendremos en contacto mediante el reloj ¡Rapido!-   
-¡Si señor!- decian con tono de militar y partian en direcciones opuestas  
-Asi me gusta ¡Jaja!-  
-¿Y nosotros que hacemos?- preguntaba Eric, el chico de los sismos  
-¡Tu y el otro chico que ni el narrador sabe el nombre, busquen alrededor de la isla! ¡Si algo ocurre los contacto por reloj!-  
-¿Y yo que?- decia Tommy  
-Tu, ve a la tintoreria por mi pedido porfavor, quiero saber que tan bien lavaron ese terno-  
-Jajaja- reia sarcasticamente  
Los elegidos hacian su esfuerzo buscando la gran esmeralda solar, Lizarg y Royer buscaban por todo el cielo de MaxiLand y sus alrededores, Sombra y Eric buscaban el templo entre la junglas de la isla y Tommy... pues... combatia la larga fila de la tintoreria.

Mientras  
-¡YIAAAH!- gritaba WhiteKenen saltando y haciendo piruetas a lo Power Rangers -¡Hey! No me degrades tanto- Lo siento  
-¡Es inutil WhiteKenen! Tu solo, bah ¡No lograras derrotar a mi mounstro!-  
El enorme dragon daba coletazos a algunos edificos que por suerte estaban abandonados y unos recien construidos  
-¡¡¡MIS INGRESOS!!!- decia un tipo millonario  
-No me dare por vencido- dijo WhiteKenen apuntando a mounstro con la Oz y disparandole un Rayo que le rompio un poco de su ala  
-¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!- rugia el Mounstro

Mientras  
-Pobre WhiteKenen...- decia SunEmber  
-¡¡¡SEÑOR DREG!!! ¡¡¡SU ILUSTRISIMA FEALDAD!!!- se oia de un reloj  
-¡¿FEALDAD?!- decia Dreg  
-Majestad quize decir- corregia el pequeño Royer -¡¡Encontramos la esmeralda!! Lizarg lanzara fuego hacia arriba para indicar el lugar, espero que nos vean-  
Lograron ver fuego a lo lejos -¡¡CHICOS!! ¡ENCONTRAMOS LA ESMERALDA! ¡REGRESEN!- dijo SunEmber comunicandose con el Reloj   
-Estamos aqui...- dijeron Sombra y Eric  
-¡¿Y Fosforin?!- dijo Dreg  
-Aqui esta tu pedido de la tintoreria- decia enojado  
-¡SI! Gracias... ejem... ¡¡PETY!!- grito SunEmber  
Entonces desde arriba de la isla un pterodactilo gigante se acercaba  
-¡Suban!- decia SunEmber y todos montaban a la bestia enorme -¡Ve hacia el fuego!-

Mientras tanto WhiteKenen se esforzaba por mantener a la bestia lejos de la ciudad... bueno estaban dentro de ella teniendo en cuenta que aparecio justo en medio de la Plaza "MaxiPlaza" pero bueno, lo que trato de decir es

-¡Oh! ¡Callate!- decia WhiteKenen mientras utilizaba su Oz a modo de Bazooka

-No podras detener al Mounstro viejo amigo, no sirve de nada tu esfuerzo y dedicación por salvar esta ciudad- decia el malvado de capucha negra

-Grr... no creas que con que digas eso me rendire, no es tan facil- le respondia WhiteKenen mientras notaba que el mounstro iva cada vez mas y mas y mas y ¡Mas aun! Cerca de el.

-Glup... ¡Es hora de abrir un superportal a otra dimension! Consumira mucha energia mia, y me vere obligado a reposar por mas tiempo... argh, quedaba tan poco...- dijo mientras clavaba su Hoz en el suelo -¡Por los poderes que me otorga esta Hoz y la energia que aun me resta, abro un portal a Xibalba para encerrar a este mounstro mortal! ¡¡Recíbanlo en Xibalba!!- gritaba mientras se abria lentamente un enorme agujero dimensional frente a la bestia y esta era absorbida poco a poco mientras rugia

-¡¡No!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que a pesar de todos estos años aun puedas abrir portales a ese maldito mundo?!- cuestionaba el ser de negro y luego sonreia –No creo que esto dure demasiado, ¡JAJAJAJA!- el portal se traga a la bestia y se cierra hasta que ya no puede verse rastro de el

-¿De que te ries Thanatos?-

-De ti, el idiota de la capucha blanca. Solo malgastaste tu energia y poderes en un estupido portal que nisiquiera te ayudara-

-¡¿De que hablas?!-

-Jajaja, idiota, ya lo veras-

Mientras tanto nuestros heroes, el calvo SunEmber, el Tasmania creasismos, el chico de sombras y los tres dragones.

-¡Hey!- ah si, y Tommy, el chico de la lavanderia, se dirigían a la seccion de la isla que se habia separado, era un templo que parecia muy antiguo, tenia inscripciones en las paredes de sus ruinas y en el centro, la majestuosa Esmeralda Solar.

Todos maravillados y con los ojos brillantes mirando pronunciaron –Es...es... ¡La Esmeralda Solar!-

-¡Rapido! ¡Hay que pedir prestados sus poderes para utilizarla!- decia SunEmber –No se para que les digo... ¡Oh Gran Dios del Sol! ¡Permitenos usar el poder de tu esmeralda para restaurar la energia que tienen los relojes y utilizarla.

Temblo un poco, una luz del techo empezo a iluminar el centro, donde estaba la esmeralda y una fria voz dijo -¡No!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no?!-

-Solo bromeo, tomen su poder... ¡PERO SOLO UN POCO!-

-Gracias dios del Sol-

-No hay de que... ¡Pero no vuelvan a molestarme a esta hora los dias de semana! Es cuando veo mi novela "Júpiter, Ojos de angel"-

Dreg iva a decir algo cuando SunEmber lo interrumpio –Ni sueñes con hacer un comentario desubicado aquí ¿Ok?-

-Aww-

Entonces todos los elegidos ponian sus manos en torno al Sol en medio de la esmeralda y comenzaban a brillar poco a poco

-Genial... ¡Siento como el fuego vuelve a surgir dentro de mi!- decia Tommy

Dreg decia -¡Siento que mi mal aliento de dragon vuelve a mi!-

Y Eric dijo -¡Pero tu siempre has tenido mal aliento, Dreg!

-Oh, callate-

-¡Chicos...- dijo Sombra transformándose -... es hora del Show!-

Maxiland era el nuevo escenario de batalla de los dos encapuchados, lo que parecia ser una pelea de espadas (bueno... Hoces en este caso...) paso a convertirse en una pelea de magia y maldiciones que se lanzaban a varios lugares... Thanatos parecia querer dañar a Whitekenen y gran parte de la ciudad... ¡Pero Whitekenen resistia y salvava la ciudad utilizándose como escudo humano! ... o lo que quiera que sea

-¡No permitire que dañes a nadie aquí! ¡Tu trabajo de matar termino hace años con tu propia muerte!- dijo WhiteKenen

-¡Pero fue porque tu me mataste! ¡TU ACABASTE MI TRABAJO! ¡TU ACABASTE MI VIDA! ¡TU ME METISTE EN ESE HORRIBLE INFIERNO! ¡POR TU CULPA QUEDE ATRAPADO POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN UN SOMBRIO LUGAR, OSCURO, SOLITARIO! ¡CAYENDO LENTAMENTE EN LA LOCURA! ¡¿TE PARECE POCO ARRUINARME LA VIDA?! ¡POR LO QUE VEO SI! ¡¡PORQUE ARRUINASTE HASTA MI MUERTE!! ¡Y ESO QUE ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO!-

Whitekenen detuvo en conjuro que preparaba para lanzarle y se quedo algo shockeado al oir esto ultimo... recordando que, efectivamente, en sus dias de buen hombre eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-¡Los mejores! ¡Si señor!- decia Thanatos -¡Pero tu ambicion por el poder y la perfeccion lo arruinaron todo! Y hoy... hoy, después de tantos años, hoy... ¡YO COBRARE VENGANZA POR TODO LO QUE TUVE QUE VIVIR!-

-¡Pero si estas muerto!-

-Buen punto... como sea, ¡Pagaras! ¡Y Todo este mundo tendra que pagar por tus errores tambien!-

-¡Eso no seria justo!-

-¡TAMPOCO FUE JUSTO QUE ME TRAICIONARAS!- grito Thanatos con tono herido.

Whitekenen no reacciono mas, se quedo pensando... intentando recordar el porque de todo. Se sentia muy culpable.

Thanatos se alimentaba y aumentaba su poder con la confusión que le causaba a Whitekenen.

Thanatos comenzo a cargar una bola de energia desde el craneo que habia en su Hoz, comenzaba a aumentar y luego cubrieron todo el filo de la Hoz con un oscuro resplandor, Thanatos apunto hacia Whitekenen con intención de desaparecerlo a el y a toda la ciudad de un solo tiro.

-¡ADIOS WHITEKENEN! ¡ADIOS MAXI...Maxi...! ¿Maxique?- de repente una bola de fuego roza al lado de Thanatos y quema un poco de su capucha...

-¡Maxiland idiota!- dijo Fire-Boy muy inspirado

-Genial, gracias... ejem ¡Adios Maxiland idiota!-

-¿Qué? ¿No te importa que el grupo de heroes de la historia este presente para detener tus planes?- decia el pelirrojo

-¿Grupo de heroes? Tan solo dos son del bando de los buenos, los dragones son neutros y los otros dos villanos ¿Preocuparme? ¿Qué pueden hacerle a alguien que ya murio?-

-Buen punto...-

SunEmber intervino –Ja ¿Crees que nada podemos hacerte? ¡AHORA TENEMOS EL PODER DE LA ESMERALDA SOLAR!-

Thanatos se quedo algo palido un rato... bueno es de color blanco bajo su capucha... ¡Pero creo que se capta la idea!

-¡Ja!- decia Fire-Boy

-¡Acabaremos contigo en poco tiempo!- decia Dreg

-Bien, tienen dos opciones para elegir- decia sonriendo Thanatos –Opcion uno, destruyo la ciudad de un simple disparo y todos mueren sádicamente-

-Que lindo- decia Sismo

Royer interrumpio con una pregunta -¿Y la segunda opcion?-

-La segunda es destruirla de forma lenta y sadica-

Fire-Boy comentaba a SunEmber –No se ve mucha diferencia entre las sadicas muertes-

-Olvide agregar, en la segunda tienen oportunidad de detenerla... si pueden ¡Muajajajaja!-

Los "heroes" se reunieron en un circulo a planear mientras WhiteKenen se quedaba pensativo aun...

-¡Ya decidimos!- gritaron

SunEmber dijo -¡Optamos por la segunda!-

-¡USTEDES PIDIERON! ¡PORTAL A XIBALBA!- grito Thanatos dando toda la energia de su Hoz a un especifico punto en el cielo, del cual salio el "Mounstro" de la calabaza y cayo frente a los heroes.

Los chicos estaban nerviosisimos, esa bestia frente a ellos no pintaba bien... pero con el poder de la esmeralda de su lado todo era posible.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!- rugio la bestia dejando el suelo trizado y edificios derrumbados...

Quizas nuestros heroes si esten en peligro...

Mientras en la casa de los Magma

-Alfin termine de codificar todo y nuestra casa puede ser libre de esta protección anti-niños de Halloween, tambien es anti bestias gigantes, anti patos, anti etcs- decia Joe Magma quitando la protección a su casa.

De repente empieza todo a temblar...

Se escucha un fuerte rugido.

-¡¡TERREMOTO!!- gritaba Joe con mucho miedo –Calma... calma... eres un adulto, asi que debes mantener la calma y activar la protección de tu casa como el responsable adulto que eres-

-Joe ¿Lavaste los platos, ordenaste la habitación y sacaste la basura hoy?-

-¡NO!, esta bien, quizas no soy un adulto muy responsable, pero debo mantener la calma- se escucha otro fuerte rugido y tiembla -¡PERO LE TENGO PANICO A LOS TERREMOTOS!- pero que tipo mas...miedoso... bueno, mientras sigue aumentando la magnitud del "sismo" los rugidos crecen. – ¿Puedes callarte? ¡Tengo que recordar esa clave!- Es mi trabajo hablar, tengo que narrar lo que pasa –Bueno, bueno, pero no me molestes... ¡¡DEBO RECORDAR ESA CLAVE!!-

Entonces caen en la casa tres dragones, primero el grande quien choca cerca de la computadora del Señor Magma y rueda hasta un mueble que se balancea solo un poco. El segundo de color verde, Lizarg, caer contra la pared derrumbándola y quedando atrapado bajo los escombros. El tercero mas pequeño, de color anaranjado, cayo sobre el mueble, partiéndolo a la mitad, una para Dreg y la otra para Lizarg, de paso se cae otro pedazo de pared sobre ambos.

Dreg salio de los escombros rugiendo -¡Maldito "Mounstro" de la estupida Calabaza!-

Lizarg intervino -¡No tenemos que rendirnos jefe!-

Royer hablo -¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡NO ME PASO NADA! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

Joe Magma miraba estupefacto -¡¿Pero que demo...?!-

De repente los tres dragones se lanzaron a pelear fuera de la casa

-¡DEBO ACTIVAR ESE CODIGO RAPIDO!- exclamo tocando muchos botones lo mas rapido que podia.

Afuera los elegidos combatian contra la enorme bestia sin lograr hacerle casi nada... mas bien ¡Nada! Son una perdida...

-Gracias por tu apoyo narrador- de nada Tommy, cuando se te ofrezca, pero no muy seguido.

WhiteKenen aun tenia esa mirada perdida, estaba totalmente confuso y pensativo... recordando... o intentándolo.

Tommy lanzaba fuego contra el Dragon con toda su fuerza -¡Te derrotare!-

La bestia solo le dio un manotazo como queriendo decir "Sal de aquí, bicho."

Sombra se puso frente a la bestia intentando detenerla –Solo bastara usar mi poder de las sombras y- no alcanzo ni a terminar cuando la bestia le lanzo tanto fuego como pudo, dejándolo rostisado, y cayo vertiginosamente con tanta fuerza que se destransformo y quedo inconciente.

Sismo intento ayudar cargando un sismo de grado 7, cuando se preparo para lanzárselo a la bestia, subio un edificio muy alto, y desde ahí salto hacia la cabeza del monstruo con toda su valentia y pegando un grito, con lo cual la magnitud del puño alcanzaria 8 grados, de repente la bestia desaparecio misteriosamente.

Tommy abrio los ojos y vio como Sismo venia hacia el suelo con un sismo en el puño

-¡¡SI TOCA SUELO DESTRUIRA LA CIUDAD!!- el pelirrojo se lanzo a intentar detener a Sismo, pero todo fue muy tarde, el impacto habia agarrado demasiada magnitud y todo fue un caos, las ondas eran tan fuertes que se propagaban ejerciendo una fuerza que fue capaz de echar atrás a todos los que estaban cerca, el pelirrojo fue expulsado desde el centro de la ciudad directo al mar, debilitándose, destransformándose, y finalmente hundiéndose en las profundidades del oceano.

Sismo por su parte, habia dado demasiada fuerza al golpe, y por lo tanto, quedo muy debil -¡Maldita sea!- gritaba, golpeaba el suelo y lloraba mirando todo el caos provocado, toda la ciudad destruida por culpa del sismo que causo. -¡¿Pero que eh echo?!- El chico no podia creerlo, no queria hacerlo, golpeaba el suelo con rabia, haciendo temblar todo con cada golpe, y no dejaba de llorar, destransformandose. -¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

Thanatos sonreia mucho, estaba feliz y se deleitaba viendo como todo era caos alrededor de el y su creación –Alfin... todos sufran lo que yo tuve que sufrir, todos estos años... paguen el sufrimiento... ¡Hace mucho deje de llevarme sus almas! ¡Y yo lo hare denuevo! Solo que no habra mas destinos dependiendo de cómo fueron en sus vidas ¡HOY TODOS IRAN AL INFIERNO MAXILAND! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-¡Deja de decir babosadas maldito idiota!- gritaba Dreg quien volaba a toda velocidad hacia Thanatos intentando golpearlo, pero este de repente aparecio tras el.

-¡Jajajaja! Pero que ser mas patético ¡Soy un fantasma! ¡Quizas puedes tocarme, pero no puedes hacerme nada! ¡No puedo sentir el dolor!... ¡¡YA NO PUEDO SENTIR NADA!! Solo...odio... odio por ustedes que si pueden sentir el dolor, el amor, la felicidad... odio por ustedes que si pueden ser tocados, odio por ustedes que pudieron vivir en un mundo mas feliz que en el cual estuve condenado... ¡Odio!- dijo tomando a Dreg del cuello y levantándolo, agitándolo, y apretándolo fuertemente.

-¡DEJALO!- gritaban Lizarg y Royer y disparados volaban hacia el encapuchado de negro -¡BASTA! ¡SUELTALO!- gritaban y golpeaban al encapuchado, pero este no sentia nada.

Finalmente Dreg quedo inconciente y desde lo alto de su bestia, lo lanzo contra el suelo, al lado de Eric, dejando un agujero profundo.

-¡JEFE!- girtaban los dragones

-¡ERES UNA BESTIA DESGRACIADA!- gritaba Lizarg con lagrimas en los ojos

-No, la bestia es en la que estamos, de desgraciado puedo decirte que tengo bastante-

-¡Grrrr!- gruño Lizarg y lanzo un puñetazo contra Thanatos

-Hmmp... ¿Cómo te atrevez?- decia calmadamente – pero bueno, piérdete- dijo atravesándolo con un puñetazo. Lizarg desaparecio después de eso.

-¡LIZARG! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER ESO MALDITO ENCAPUCHADO?! ¡¡ERES EL SER MAS MALVADO QUE PUEDE EXISTIR!!- grito enfurecido el pequeñisimo Royer y empezo a darle golpes en toda la cara.

-Bah. No molestes insecto- dijo estirando su mano hacia el, abriendo mas los ojos, vibrando un poco y haciendo desaparecer a Royer desde el centro hacia fuera.

-M-malvado... Eres el ser más asqueroso que existe...- fueron las ultimas palabras del pequeño.

-Que molestoso... Sigue avanzando mi amada bestia, no te detengas, quiero ver cada centímetro de este lugar en caos, y acabaremos con quienes aun vivan.-

Eric miraba shockeado a su primo Dreg -¿Es esto culpa mia tambien? ¿Todo este caos es por mi culpa?...Si... todo es... mi culpa...-

Whitekenen seguia impactado mirando el suelo, parecia no haberle afectado en nada que dos edificios cayeran justo al lado de el. Su mirada seguia perdida y su mente tambien.

-¡Esta es mi venganza Maxiland! ¡Hoy son ustedes! ¡Mañana pagara el mundo! ¡Después el universo! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

_**¡Continuara!...¿Oh quizás no?**_


End file.
